Australia
by chelsmander
Summary: Chelsea hasn't seen her best friends in four years. What happens when she finally gets the chance to see them again?
1. Intro

January 15th 2008 - Age 18

**January 15****th**** 2008 - Age 18.**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been four years to the day since I moved back to Australia and I still miss them. Those boys were my life. The day I left them was the worst day of my life, and always will be. Because of my parents I didn't get to see them reach their dream. For that, I will never be able to truly forgive them._

_But anyways, it's my birthday today ____. The big 1-8, but my only wish is to see my three best friends again._

_Please let my wish come true!_

_Love always,_

Chelsea xx

_P.S. And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...We're inseparable_

As I closed my diary I looked at the clock. It was 12:02am. I was looking forward to my party, a chance to take my mind off of the things that were bothering me, but that was hours away.

My mind started to wonder while I tried to get to sleep. I thought back to the days when all I worried about was which Pokemon card I should trade and whether I was going to the boys' house after school, or they were coming to mine…


	2. Chapter 1

May 25th 1999 - Age 9

**May 25th 1999 - Age 9.**  
As we landed at Newark International airport I couldn't have been more excited. I was moving into a new house, in a new country. There would be new neighbours, new friends and a chance to paint and decorate my room however I wanted it. We grabbed our luggage from the carousel and moved outside to find our taxi.  
"Where are you headed to Sir?" asked the cab driver.  
"8 Banana Street, Wyckoff, please," said my dad, Phil. With that, we started to merge into the already hectic traffic.

We arrived at our new house and unloaded the taxi. My sisters, Bianca (16) and Brie (14), were busy complaining about how cramped the taxi was to care about actually helping. We had only been there for a couple of minutes when some people, who I assumed were the neighbours, ran over to introduce themselves. I saw three boys come out from behind the fence, one looked about my age, with one a bit older and the other a bit younger. I decided I should introduce myself and start making friends straight away.  
"Hey!" I said as I waved while walking over to them. The one who looked oldest, about 11, turned to his brothers and whispered something before yelling, "Hi! I'm Kevin, and these two goobs are my brothers Joe and Nick."  
"It's nice to meet you guys, even though you seem a little crazy." I laughed with my last comment and the boys joined in.  
"Yeah, well you kinda get used to that after a while," the boy my age said. I'm pretty sure he was Joe…hmm…better check that.  
"So, um, sorry to ask, but I just want to check I've got your names right. Kevin, Joe, Nick." I said as I pointed to each of them. They all nodded their agreement and I was glad to know that was sorted.  
"CHELSEEEEEEAAAAA! Come over here." I turned around and saw my Mum beckoning for me to go to her. I quickly turned back to the boys as they said, "go ahead".  
When I reached my Mum she said we needed to start sorting things out, so I asked if I could say bye to the boys first, as they were the only people I knew and I didn't want to seem rude. As soon as she said yes, I ran over to them and told them I had to unpack.  
"We can help you if you want, we've got nothing better to do," Nick said, before Kevin added, "other than wrestling and being stupid." We all laughed then Joe yelled, "RACE YOU TO THE TRUCK!" and we all sprinted as best we could.  
Joe was obviously the first to get there, but I came in close second, followed by Kevin, then lastly Nick, who chose to walk half way.  
After the laughing and boasting about the race we started to get stuff off the truck and move it inside. My room was upstairs and had this really cool balcony. The boys marvelled at how big my room was and talked about how lucky I was while I couldn't believe I had my own balcony. Seriously, how many 9 year olds can say they have a balcony all to themselves?  
Once the necessary unpacking was finished Mr and Mrs Jonas invited us to their house for dinner. My parents accepted and we headed straight over there.  
As we entered the house Kevin asked his parents if they could show me around. After Mrs Jonas had said yes, he started heading towards some stairs and said, "Follow me, you HAVE to see our rooms!"  
We reached the hallway at the top of the stairs and Joe grabbed my hand and dragged me towards one of the doors. He told me to close my eyes and I reluctantly agreed.  
Joe led me through the door then said I could open my eyes. As I did I saw the most perfect bass guitar ever! I was in love! It was so perfect! I didn't even notice the, like, hundreds of other instruments in the room; my focus was all on the bass. It was orange, with a blue strip, which looked like a tear. My two favourite colours on my favourite instrument, it was incredible.  
Kevin noticed I was in awe of the bass so he started asking me questions. "Do you play any instruments?" There was a rather long silence before Joe finally stood in front of me and called my name. I snapped out of my daze and shook my head to get my focus back. "Sorry, did you ask something?"  
"Ah yeah, I was just asking if you play any instruments" Kevin told me.  
"Oh, sorry. I play bass, that's why I was admiring yours. It's so amazing. I play a few others too but they aren't as interesting." I finally managed to notice the other instruments. The guitars, drums, keyboard, piano, tambourines, violins, cello and various others. I could only dream about ever having an instrument collection like this.  
"That's heaps cool, I've always wanted to play bass, just never got around to it. I'd love it if you could give me a few lessons. I'll give you lessons in guitar or something in return." Kevin seemed really interested in learning so of course I couldn't say no.  
"I'd love to give you lessons, and I'd love to learn guitar sometime, thanks." After taking another look around the room I questioned, "So I take it that you guys are musical then?" Yeah, it was pretty obvious, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"Sure are, I can't even remember not playing an instrument. We've just always done it." Joe informed me.  
"Joe plays a pretty mean tambourine…haha," Kevin chimed in, making us all laugh and Joe get slightly annoyed.  
"It's not the only thing I play! I play drums and guitar and I sing…" Joe started listing the instruments he's played while Nick and Kevin started whispering to each other. It looked like they were planning something when a cheeky smile slowly spread across Kevin's face.  
"Would you like to hear us play something?" Nick asked; he was so cute! I said yes and they all reached for instruments. Joe grabbed a microphone, Kevin an acoustic guitar, while Nick stood to the side.  
Kevin began playing and Joe joined in.  
_  
They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

Now Nick picked up a microphone and started to sing. His voice was incredible. He was so young, so his voice was pretty high, but it was just amazing.  
_  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

Nick and Joe's voices together were brilliant. They blended perfectly.  
_  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

Joe started singing on his own again now, and he sounded wonderful.  
_  
I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true_  
Nick cut in with,_  
Oh no no no no_

How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Joe put his mike on a stand and picked up an electric guitar. He waited a moment before playing. Nick was standing at the keyboard now, also playing. Kevin joined in on the singing. The three of them worked so well together.

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams they will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

It was the most amazing performance I had ever seen, and even at my young age I'd been to my fair share of gigs.  
"Tha…that was just incredible. You guys are amazing. I'm pretty much speechless at the moment that's how good it was." I kept rambling until our parents called us downstairs for dinner. They put their instruments down and we left the room. All through dinner I couldn't get that song out of my head. I knew they were going to be BIG one day, and I couldn't wait for the world to know it.


	3. Chapter 2

January 15th 2008

**January 15th 2008**  
"It'll be you and me, up in the trees, and the forest will give us the answer. It'll be you and I, up in the sky, it's a combination for disaster…"  
I was awoken by Marty Casey's voice, telling me someone was calling. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. Without checking the caller ID I answered, regretting my previous move. I was greeted with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHELSMANDER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" Jess and Danni, my closest friends since the boys, were screaming into the phone. "Ehhhh. It's early!!" I told them, before turning back over and checking the time. Oh, I thought, it's 9, I slept in…(yeah, I'm normally up around 8, all the time, even weekends lol) I thought it was like 6…" Can you guys call back in like ten minutes, when my brain's actually working?" There was no way I was going to function normally unless they gave me at least 5 minutes to switch on. "I'm still trying to figure out why you were still asleep, but of course we can, just be prepared." Jess answered me. I hung up and got out of bed.  
Before going downstairs I looked out my window first. Everything looked normal, but I knew it wasn't. Something was different. I took another look then noticed Danni's car sitting in the driveway. I guess that's why they said 'be prepared'. I ran to my cupboard, pulled out my favourite skinny jeans, one leg blue, one leg orange J, then grabbed a black singlet and headed down to the kitchen.  
When I reached the kitchen I could smell my favourite breakfast food ever, Pop Tarts. I was so surprised, coz there's only like one place in Adelaide that sells them, and we hardly ever go there. Mum turned around and said happy birthday before turning back to finish off her smoothie. I finished my Pop Tarts and waited for Jess and Danni to call back. About five seconds later I heard Marty Casey's voice and answered.  
"So, you ready for your present?" Danni asked. I told her I was as awake as ever and couldn't wait for my present. "Ok, well, go to the front door and open it." I heard Jess say. I did what she said and acted surprised to see the two of them standing there. They put a blindfold on me and walked me to the car.  
It was an hour into the car ride when I started drifting off to sleep…

**2nd June 1999**  
I'd been in America for just over a week and I loved it. Nick, Joe and Kevin had made me feel at home and Mr and Mrs Jonas were constantly inviting my family around and said that I was welcome in their house whenever I wanted.  
It was a Sunday morning and I was due to start school the next morning. I was so glad I would be with Joe coz just knowing that made it so much easier for me to look forward to school. Kevin decided I should spend my last school free day hanging out with them doing anything fun we could think of.  
I woke up at 7:30, showered then chucked whatever clothes I could find on. Brie called out to me for breakfast. I ran downstairs and grabbed a Pop Tart off the bench before heading straight out the door towards the Jonas house.

I reached the door and it "magically" opened. I guessed it was Kevin so I just kept running.  
"Hey Kevy," I said as I ran upstairs. I headed for the music room and nearly ran into Nick when I got to the top of the stairs. We discussed Pokemon before going into the music room where Kevin must have gone while I was talking to Nick coz he was already in there with Joe. We took a seat then Joe asked if we could watch a movie.  
"POKEMON, POKEMON, POKEMON!!" I screamed.  
"POKEMON, POKEMON, POKEMON!!" Nick added.  
"I guess its Pokemon then…" Kevin said.  
We raced to the lounge and jumped on the couch. Joe put Pokemon on and sat in the free seat between Nick and Kevin.  
Halfway through the movie I decided we needed Pokemon nicknames and came up with one for each of the boys. Kevin was Kevysaur (Bulbasaur), Joe was Joeychu (Pikachu) and Nick was Nurtle (Squirtle). Kevin decided I should be Chelsmander (Charmander) coz he is my all time favourite Pokemon. When he suggested this I freaked. I couldn't contain my excitement at being named after my favourite Pokemon.  
"This is the coolest nickname I have EVER had!! THANK YOU FOR COMING UP WITH IT KEVYSAUR! YOU'RE THE BEST!" I yelled, while jumping around the room, before hugging Kevin.


	4. Chapter 3

15th January 2008

**15th January 2008**  
I woke up and we kept driving for another hour or so. The drive was taking forever and I couldn't wait to take the blindfold off. I was becoming restless, like I normally do after sitting still for over two hours. The car finally began slowing down and then stopped. Jess and Danni helped me get out of the car then lead me somewhere. They removed my blindfold and I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in a store with the most amazing formal dresses ever!  
"You're allowed to get any ONE dress you want, coz you have to look perfect for tonight." Danni said.  
"Just one?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes, before adding, "tonight? What's so special about tonight? My party isn't exactly a formal affair."  
"You'll find out TONIGHT, but you won't need two dresses for the one night so I'm pretty sure one dress is a good deal." We all laughed and began to look for the perfect dress. I headed to the back of the store where they had all the orange dresses.  
After looking and trying dresses on for about an hour and a half, I only had one dress left to try on. It was orange and fitting around the top, until you reach the waist, where it started to flow. It was cocktail length, not too formal, but still very nice. The neckline was a sweetheart shape and it was strapless. This dress was my last chance to find the perfect outfit for whatever was happening later that night.  
I entered the changing room, lowering my hopes of having a dress that was perfect and all mine for my party. I changed into the dress and closed my eyes. I pulled back the dressing room curtain and I heard Danni and Jess gasp.  
"What?! Is it that bad? Oh god, I have to look!" I turned around until I was facing the mirror, then opened my eyes. Oh. My. God. I thought. The dress looked amazing! I had to have it! Before I told the girls how badly I wanted it I checked the price tag. 280… One of the cheapest dresses in the store!  
"YES!" I yelled. "Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it?" I begged.  
"Of course. We came here to get you a dress, and you choose pretty much THE cheapest dress, so you're doing us a favour." Jess said.  
I took off the dress and got back into my clothes. Danni took it to the counter and paid for it. I had a feeling tonight would be amazing, all because I had the perfect dress.

**15th August 2002**  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!" The camera recorded as Joe and I counted down. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEYCHU!" I yelled to him as loud as I could without waking everyone else up. "Thanks Chelsmander." He said as we hugged. It was his 13th birthday and we had decided to have a sleepover at his and stay up all night, filming everything we did so we could make the most of the day ahead, and always remember it, before his party. First on our itinerary was to have a midnight feast of chicken sandwiches with mayo, chocolate marshmallow ice cream, Twix, Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with potato chips and mountain dew. We raced each other to the kitchen, like we always did, and grabbed all the food we had made earlier. We headed back up to his room with our arms full. Joe immediately started stuffing his face and I followed suit.  
When we had finished with the food it was already 1:00am. Next we started watching Dumb and Dumber, as it was Joe's favourite movie. We didn't feel the need to tape the whole movie, so I just filmed the bits where Joe had laughing fits. He couldn't stop laughing for pretty much the whole thing though, so I might as well have left the camera rolling the entire time. He was so loud at one point he nearly woke Kevin up.  
When that finished we moved to the next item on our list, to play Wiffel Ball before the sun came up.  
It was 5:30 when we finished playing Wiffel ball and the sun was about to come up. We sat there in silence and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful. A perfect mix of orange, yellow, pink and, in some places, purple. We left the camera on the table next to us to film it because neither of us wanted to miss a moment of the sunrise.  
Once the sun was up Joe decided it was time for Monopoly. We began playing at 6:30 and continued until 8:30. By now all of the Jonas' were awake except for Mrs Jonas, but she was awoken frequently through the night by little Frankie.  
Next Joe wanted to write a song before we did anything else. We headed to the music room and Joe picked up his acoustic guitar, 'Black Pearl.' I grabbed the pens and paper and placed them between us. I watched Joe as he began to play a few chords then write something down. It was incredible to watch him write a song because he had such a strong sense of focus. After about half an hour he had almost finished, but said he was stuck on how the chorus should be worded. He showed me a few ideas and asked me to decide for him. I had him play the tune and I sang the lyrics in my head. I tried a few times before making a final decision. "I like this one," I said as I pointed at one of the sheets of paper. He started playing the chords and we both sang along.  
_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable _

I really loved this chorus but I wanted to hear the rest of the song. "I reckon Kevin and Nick would like it. Want me to go get them?" He nodded his head so I ran downstairs and got Nick and Kevin before heading back to the music room.  
Once they had made it Joe began to play the song.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world  
To anything you want  
We can talk for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know, we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable

"Wow, 'sif you wrote that on your own! It's awesome!" Nick said, with a smile on his face. I could tell he was just mucking around with Joe, we all knew he was an incredible songwriter. "Yeah Joe! That was amazing. Wanna teach us?" Kevin asked. It wasn't too long until the three of them were playing the song in perfect harmony. I watched as they played the song over and over again until they had every single detail right.

By the time they had finished, my Mum came over looking for me coz I had to get ready for Joe's party. I said goodbye to the boys then went home. Mum told me to go up to my room and look on my bed; she had already chosen an outfit for me.  
I opened the door and on my bed was this gorgeous blue dress with an orange sash around the waist. It was beautiful. I put it on and went to show Mum. She took one look and started going on and on about how incredible it was.  
I still had about half an hour before the party started so I made sure that Joe's present was absolutely perfect.

I got to his house at exactly 5pm, when the party was set to start. My Mum took the present and hid it in Mrs Jonas' room. All of Joe's friends arrived and the party started. We played all your usual party games like pass the parcel and that, then it was present time. He opened everyone's presents then looked at me with a sad face. I had told him he wasn't getting his present til everyone had gone but he really wanted it. I was persistent and he eventually left it alone. Once the party was over he ran over to me asking for his present. We headed upstairs and I made him wait in the music room. I got the present from Mrs Jonas' room and took it back to where Joe was sitting patiently. His eyes widened when he saw how big it was. I gave him the present and he ripped the paper off of it as fast as humanly possible.  
He slowed down when he realised it was a guitar case. He opened the case and saw the bright blue Gibson and stopped. A huge smile came across his face and he ran over and hugged me. He was so excited but he hadn't even seen the best bit.  
"Why don't you play something on it, see how it feels." I said. He picked up the guitar and paused. His eyes were drawn to the letter I had had engraved earlier that day.  
_Dear Joeychu,  
HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY!  
Always remember these words, written by the most amazing songwriter I know…  
You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable  
Love always,  
Chelsmander xx_

Joe looked up and he had tears in his eyes. For about the tenth time that day he hugged me, but this time he was squeezing really tight and wouldn't let go and I couldn't breathe, so it wasn't the greatest hug ever.  
"Uhh…Joe…" I said, trying to catch my breath, "Joe…LET GO!" He loosened his grip and eventually let go. I took a step back and noticed Joe looking at me weirdly. I went to say something but he jumped in first, "Chelsmander, your dress is really pretty, or is it just you?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing at his comment, it was so lame. "Thanks Joeychu, you don't look too bad yourself."


	5. Chapter 4

15th January 2008

**15th January 2008 - Night**  
It was 6pm and I was in my dress. Danni had arrived at my place about half an hour before and we were just waiting on Jess to get here. When she finally made it to my place they put me in the car, blindfolded yet again. We drove for about 45 minutes before stopping. Once more, they helped me out of the car before leading me somewhere. I could hear lots of people talking and I had no idea where we were.  
About 10 minutes later we must have gone inside a building coz it wasn't as hot as it had been before. They lead me somewhere else and sat me down. I had been there for a while before they took the blindfold off. The room was dark but I knew exactly where we were. The Adelaide Entertainment Centre, one of my favourite places coz some of my favourite bands had played there before. Our seats were in the front row (one of the perks of having a friend whose Dad runs the place), but I had no idea who was playing. I didn't even know there was a show on that night, let alone someone I knew.  
The fans were screaming and cheering then three people ran onto the stage. A voiceover guy said, "Welcome to the stage, THE JONAS BROTHERS!" The cheering increased and I couldn't hear anything else. As the crowds' screams died down, a spotlight shone on one of the boys. He started talking, "Our first song is dedicated to an old friend." The spotlight moved to another boy who spoke, "She was just nine when we met, and fourteen when she left. Hopefully we can find her again." Now the light shone on the final boy, "Chelsmander, whether you hear this or not, we miss you so much, this is all because of you!"  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Nick, Joe and Kevin, my best friends, the boys I missed with all of my heart, were standing on stage, in front of me. It was the first time I hadn't known where they were touring, or who was playing at the entertainment centre. How could this happen? How did Danni and Jess know? I had so many questions I needed answers for but I knew they would have to wait til after. Their first song began and I listened intently.

Joe began the song.  
_You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah we all see through you  
No it won't be hard to do  
Throw away my stuff from you_

When it reached the chorus Kevin began singing.  
_And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Coz I know, she'll be  
From Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la, la la  
She's my dream girl_

Joe took over in the verse once again, with Nick joining in occasionally.  
_You were the one I thought I needed  
I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
They know all your secrets  
The only thing you knew was true  
Has just walked out of your life  
How does it feel?_

Kevin and Joe sang this chorus together and it was wonderful.  
_So I wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Coz I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la, la la  
She's my dream girl_

The bridge was left to Kevin. It was probably the most their fans had ever heard him sing and they were loving it.  
_She will be there to love and to care  
I know there's no need to worry  
The girl of my dreams  
The one that will be  
There to hold me when I'm down  
Til she's around_

I'll just wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Coz I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la, la la, La la la  
She's my dream girl

Nick and Kevin sang the chorus the final time, with Joe adding any extra vocals over the top.  
_Oh yeah, so I wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Coz I know she'll be_  
Kevin was singing when he noticed me. He stopped mid-sentence and then stuffed up the guitar riff. Joe and Nick kept singing until they followed his gaze to me. The three of them didn't move they just looked at me before I yelled out "AWWWWWWWKWARD!" to break them out of their trance so they would continue the show for their fans.  
They finished the song from where Kevin stopped.  
_Coz I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la, la la la  
She's my dream girl_

I continued to watch the boys for most of the show, until they began playing 'Please Be Mine'. At this stage, I got up from my seat and ran out of the auditorium. Jess and Danni followed me but it took them a while to find me when they made it outside.  
I had gone to the car but when I got there I knew they would find me easily so I moved one row of cars over. Five minutes later and they finally thought like me.  
Jess saw me and had no idea what to say. My face was tear-stained and I looked terrible. Danni tried asking what happened but I couldn't talk.  
I had never really told them much about Joe, Kevin and Nick, other than how they were my best friends and my parents forced me to move away. Occasionally I'd tell them little stories about them, like how I got the nickname Chelsmander, but that wasn't very often. They never knew about the first day I met them, or the last day I ever saw them. Jess grabbed a tissue from her bag and tried to clean up my face but didn't have much luck. They convinced me to go back inside to clean up in the bathroom. I got up and followed them in there.  
The three of us stood there in silence for a few minutes before I started talking.  
"My parents had just told me…"

**15th January 2004 – Age 14**  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T GO!" I screamed at my parents. They wanted to ruin my life, take me away from my best friends, and make me start all over again for the second time. I couldn't do it. I was moving countries AGAIN! I ran out of the house and headed next door. As usual I didn't knock, just ran inside and up the stairs. I ran into the music room and interrupted Kevin, Joe and Nick's jam session. My face was bright red and I could barely see through the tears that filled my eyes. The three boys jumped up and hugged me, frantically asking what was wrong.  
After I had calmed down I felt ready to tell them the dilemma. I began explaining and I watched their faces change expression from worried to angry and upset.  
"How can they do this?" Nick whispered before Kevin started yelling. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!! THEY CAN'T TAKE YOU AWAY! I WON'T LET THEM!" He grabbed me and hugged me tight. I was fairly sure he wasn't letting go so I tried to calm him down. "It's going to be ok. They can't stop me from talking to you, we just have to make as much effort as possible to keep in contact."  
Joe had been quiet the whole time. He hadn't said a single word and I was worried. This wasn't like Joe and I was just waiting for him to explode.  
"You shouldn't be here! You should be arguing with them to let you stay! If you hadn't come here maybe they wouldn't make you leave. If you had argued enough they would have agreed to stay here, but instead you decided to come crying to us! It's not like we can do anything about it. Maybe you should have tried harder to convince them that moving away was the worst possible idea ever." Joe just kept going and going. Saying whatever he could to make it seem like it was my fault I was leaving. I couldn't stand it any longer so I ran home to find that in the couple of hours I had been gone they had packed up all my stuff, as they had done theirs the day before. Our flight was that night and all of our stuff was being picked up the next day by the movers who had to fly all of our belongings back to Australia. We went outside and locked the house. I was leaving, then and there, after having a fight with not only my closest friend, but also the boy who had held my heart for many years. I had scribbled him a quick letter and left it in his windowsill before I got in the car. This was it; I would probably never see them again. It was the worst birthday ever.

**15th January 2008**  
"I haven't spoken to them since, but I've always hoped I would get the chance. But now that it's here, I don't think I can do it. Joe probably still hates me and Kevin and Nick probably started hating me coz I never said goodbye. And I can't imagine how Frankie took the news. He was only three when I left!" I started crying again and Jess just hugged me. Danni tried to say something but it didn't work. I had to get out of there. I had to go home. I convinced them to take me, although they knew it meant I would probably never get the chance to see the boys again.

_Dear Diary,  
Two entries in one day, that's a first for me, but I just had to tell you what happened today!  
So it all started when Danni and Jess picked me up for my birthday surprise…  
I explained what had happened up until the beginning of the concert and how normal everything had been.  
…then the announcer yelled out "Welcome to the stage, THE JONAS BROTHERS!" and for one moment I was the happiest I have been since leaving them. They even dedicated their first song to me. None of them knew I was even there until Kevin saw me and stopped playing. I yelled at them to get on with it for their fans so they did. Everything was going perfect until they started playing 'Please Be Mine'. I couldn't help but start to cry, so I ran away. After explaining to Danni and Jess why I was so upset they brought me home and now I'm here, telling you the story.  
I've probably ruined my only chance to ever talk to them again, but there was no way I could sit there and just listen to the song without yelling out to them or breaking down in front of everyone.  
Well anyways, hopefully this wasn't my last chance but who knows when the next will be._

Love always,  
Chelsea xx

P.S. And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...We're inseparable

I signed off the same way as always, closed my diary and shut my eyes. I replayed the evening's events over and over again in my mind. I hoped they would try to find me but I knew they were probably way too busy to come looking for me after I ran away like that. After the nights events I was too tired to worry and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

15th January 2008

**16th January 2008**  
_Lorelai: Heh, you know what I just realized? "Oy" is the funniest word in the entire world.  
Rory: Hmm.  
Lorelai: I mean think about it, you never hear the word "oy" and not smile. Impossible. Funny, funny word.  
Emily: Oh dear God.  
Lorelai: "Poodle" is another funny word.  
Emily: Please drink your drink, Lorelai.  
Lorelai: In fact, if you put "oy" and "poodle" together, in the same sentence, you'd have a great new catchphrase, you know? Like, "Oy with the poodles already."  
Rory: Hehe.  
Lorelai: So from now on, when the perfect circumstances arise, we will use our favorite new catchphrase:  
Rory: Oy with the poodles already.  
Lorelai: I'm telling you, it's knocking "Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" right out of first place._

The one thing I knew would cheer me up after last night, Gilmore Girls, had been on since I woke up at 6am. It was now 12pm and I did not want to move. I was perfectly fine just sitting on my couch, watching my favourite show all day. This was my usual routine if I was upset or mad or, well actually, any feeling, I was addicted to Gilmore Girls.  
The clock on the DVD player had just changed to 12:08pm when I heard it'll be you and me, up in the trees… I leapt for my phone and read the caller ID. Phone Call from: Jesimica.  
"Hello IT, have you tried turning it off and on again?" I quoted another of mine and Jess' favourite TV shows, The IT Crowd.  
"Hey you! Watcha doin'?" She asked as usual.  
"Oh nothing much, just watching Gilmore Girls. You?"  
"Just calling you, seeing how you're doing after last night."  
"Well, I'm doing alright. Oy with the poodles already just cheered me up." I said with a smile.  
"Well, considering your nice and happy, go get dressed. Danni and I will be there in 15 minutes."  
"Why?!" I whined. "Just coz I'm happy doesn't mean I wanna leave the house."  
"We're gonna grab something to eat, get a coffee, or a red bull in your case, then catch a movie or something. You're coming no matter what. We will drag you out of the house in your pyjamas."  
"Ok, ok, I'll get ready. Cya soon."  
I hung up and ran to my room. I chucked my grey skinny jeans and Craig Lowndes (Australian V8 supercar driver) shirt on. Just as I finished putting my hair in its usual plaits I heard the door downstairs open and knew Danni and Jess were here.  
"I'm coming," I yelled as I slid down the banister.  
"Hey!" Danni and Jess said at the same time. I grabbed my keys off the bench and chucked them in my pocket, along with my phone and lip-gloss. "Lets go!" Jess called as the three of us ran out the door. We jumped in Jess' paint-splattered mini cooper. She decided she wanted to paint it herself, but just kind of threw the paint on it instead of actually putting effort into painting it. She started the car and we headed to Marion Shopping Centre, the mall of our area. When we got there we parked and headed to the food court coz we could never decide on one place to eat. Jess wanted Maccas, Danni wanted some Indian thing and I wanted KFC.  
Once we all had our food we met up and found our normal table, looking down onto the stage on the level below. We loved sitting there coz there was always a performance on and it was generally for the really little kids so we could make fun of them and watch people around us throw stuff at them.  
Today was different. For once they had entertainment for the teenagers at the mall, who made up the majority of people there everyday. Standing on the stage below us were three teenage boys, performing with enough energy for the entire crowd; which, might I add was HUGE! I looked at Jess who looked at Danni; they knew exactly what I wanted. We quickly shovelled most of our lunch into our mouths and ran down to the bottom level. After pushing through the crowd for all of S.O.S. we managed to get to the front.  
This time Nick was the first to notice me and whispered something to Joe, before he passed the message onto Kevin. The three of them looked at me and I felt about a hundred pairs of eyes burning into the back of my head. Damn, teenage girls can be vicious.  
"The next song we're going to play is a slow one. It's called Hello Beautiful and we're going to need a beautiful girl from the audience to join us up on stage. Any volunteers?" All the girls started screaming as Joe said this. Kevin jumped off stage and walked straight toward me.  
"Hey you." He said as he reached me. I had the biggest smile on my face and so did Kevin. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the stage. Nick placed a stool in the middle of the stage and they made me sit on it. They began the song and as Joe started singing, I joined in silently.  
_Hello beautiful, hows it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in Australia  
I've been missing you, its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly,  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could comb across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

Up until this point Joe and I did not break eye contact. He looked away as a tear formed in his eye, but he managed to continue the song perfectly.  
_Hello beautiful, it's been a long time  
Since my phones rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
Tonight I'm gonna fly,  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could comb across the world  
See everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

The song finished and the crowd was screaming and cheering. Each of the boys hugged me and wiped away the tears that had formed. I got off the stage and stayed near the front of the crowd. Danni and Jess reached me and we had a group hug. Today had been awesome, but then my phone rang. It was Brie so I knew I had to answer coz she never rang me. I couldn't hear anything so I had to get out of the crowd and find somewhere quiet, which meant going outside.  
I finally got to the door and answered the phone. "What do you want?"  
"Mum wants you to get a present for Nick, you know, your other sisters husband. It's his birthday in three days and she has no idea what to get him but you're just like him so she figured you could do it."  
"I can't believe you ruined everything to tell me that. I was already going to do it. I'll cya later, bye." OH MY GOD! This is not fair. There's no way I'll be able to find the boys again.  
I made my way back inside to the stage and the crowd had already dispersed. The boys' stuff had been packed up and I couldn't see them anywhere. Jess spotted me, and her and Danni came over to me.  
"It's ok, you'll see them again." They tried comforting me but it was no use. My perfect day had just been ruined.  
"I have to get a present for Nick, then I want to go home."  
"Nick, as in Jonas?"  
"No, Nick as in brother-in-law. It's his birthday in three days and they have left it up to me once again, to get him a present." We walked to JB Hi-Fi in silence and I grabbed 'Assassins Creed' for the Xbox 360 and paid.  
As we walked out of the store Jess asked if I wanted to get a drink or something.  
"Can we just go home? I'm not in the mood." They agreed and we got back in Jess' mini and they drove me home. I got out of the car, said goodbye and ran inside. I jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote, playing the next episode of Gilmore Girls.

_Dear Diary,  
I saw the boys again today and they pulled me up on stage, but I still haven't had a chance to really talk to them. I keep getting interrupted; hopefully I will get another chance to see them._

That's all for tonight,  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx

P.S. And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...We're inseparable

Later that night  
I was on MSN and checking my 'myspace', my usual nighttime routine, when I noticed a Jonas Brothers fan had added me. I looked at her profile and noticed she was pretty obsessed. A problem most people would call Obsessive Jonas Disorder, or 'OJD' for short. I commented her saying the usual  
'hi, how are you? I'm Chelsea, you? How did you find me?' for the people who I don't know.  
Around 2 minutes later I had a new comment. I checked it and read  
'hey, I'm Amy. I found you when I searched for 'chelsmander'. I was hoping to find the girl the Jonas Brothers dedicated that song to at one of their concerts. I saw the video on youtube and HAD to know who they were talking about.'  
Oh no…the video's on youtube…the boys are so dead! I searched for the video and when I found it learnt that I had a lot of haters.  
I searched news reports and knew the boys were going to be putting up with a lot of questions over the next few days. There were articles titled 'Joe's long lost love' and 'Kevin's secret girl'. Stupid reporters and their stupid ideas. They always take things the wrong way and make up stories. Kevin probably had it worse than Joe and Nick coz he was the one who stuffed up the song and he was the one who said 'we miss you'. Mr Jonas was not going to be happy with the three of them.  
Oh and today wasn't going to help…especially not for Kevin, coz he was the one who pulled me out of the crowd…whoops…

NICK'S POV  
We are going to be in so much trouble when Dad finds out about this. Which should be soon, considering it's ALL over the news. Although he may be a bit lenient because it's Chelsea and we haven't seen her in five years and we've finally found her. Kevin and Joe were looking pretty worried, and I probably did too, coz I knew no matter how much I thought of reasons for Dad to not be angry with us, I knew none of them would work.  
Dad walked into the room and he did not look happy. He started yelling at us and saying how irresponsible we were, but the worst was to come.  
"If you boys try to pull another stupid stunt like that again I WILL cancel the rest of the tour. You will be sent straight home and you can forget about leaving the house when you're back coz you'll be grounded for a month, unless you're needed for work. And, I mean, what were you thinking?! You knew that this would all blow up and rumours would start circulating so what makes this any different?"  
I saw Joe open his mouth and I knew that things were going to get worse. "What were we thinking? Is that a serious question?"  
"Yes Joseph, that is a serious question. So what were you thinking?"  
"Maybe we were thinking that we'd just try and start some new rumours about us coz we all know that's exactly what we want. Or maybe, just maybe, we were thinking that this was our chance to find our best friend and finally see her again."  
"Joe…You might want to stop now..." Kevin cut in.  
"Why should I? I mean, we haven't done anything wrong. He's punishing us for nothing. Right Nick?"  
"Umm…uhh…yeah…of course…" I didn't really want to get involved but I was trying to get Joe to stop. Dad knew that's what I was doing from the look I gave him as I said 'of course'.  
"You know what, just punish me Dad. I might as well take all the blame for it. I'm the reason she left without saying goodbye. It's my fault she never tried to contact us again. I should be punishing myself for what I did, and you know what, I have been. For the last four years I have been silently blaming myself for not seeing her again, and now that we have the chance to fix things, I don't want to miss it. I will try again to see her and I don't care how much you punish me, she means far too much to me, no amount of punishment will stop me from finding her." Joe was so worked up at this point he looked like he was about to explode. Dad was just staring at him, as though he had nothing to say. Without saying another word he walked out the room and left us. I guess Joe's speech had affected him more than anything Kevin or I could have said.


	7. Chapter 6

15th January 2008

**22nd January 2008**  
It had been about a week since the incident at the mall and life had gone back to normal, although I was still getting a lot of myspace adds. Everyday I knew the chances of seeing the Jonas' again were getting slimmer and slimmer. They must have been moving on in their tour soon, mustn't they? I decided to check their myspace while I was at the computer and find out when they're next show was. I reached their page and saw that they had about a week or more between each Australian show. I scrolled down further and read that this was because they wanted to do a LOT of sightseeing while they were here. This meant that I still had time to "bump" into them somehow.  
I logged off the computer and grabbed some lunch before heading outside to my orange 1967 Ford Mustang. I drove to Jess' house and knew both her and Danni were there when I saw Danni's green VW beetle in the driveway. Most people were surprised to learn that three teenage girls had old cars instead of brand new porches or BMWs or cars like that, but we were simple girls with a liking for older cars. I parked on the side of the road and headed to the house. When I got to the door I heard some arguing so I slowly walked in, but as I heard the two girls I knew that it wasn't anything major.  
"You know I like milk with my cereal! I have always had milk with my cereal."  
"I am not going anywhere near the milk, you can do that yourself. You know I hate milk!"  
Jess was always trying to annoy Danni by asking her to get something that involved being near milk. Danni had a number of strange fears, but I think her fear of milk was the strangest.  
"Hey guys! Wanna go to the city?" I decided to interrupt before the argument went any further.  
"Sure!" They said at the same time. They grabbed their stuff and we decided to take my car.  
Jess was in the back and Danni and I had the front. We had music cranking like we always did. As Jess was in the back she chose the music so we listened to Kisschasy the whole forty-five minute drive to the city. Also as usual we sang along at the top of our lungs.  
_Now I'm red; I'm out of breath  
Feel the music through your feet  
A shot of light, I see your eyes  
What a perfect way to meet  
It's a waste we can't relate  
To this losing industry  
It's all right, we'll always fight  
For the things that we believe_

The song continued as we reached the final set of traffic lights. We were receiving a number of weird looks from people as we sang along, but the only smiles we got were from the three boys in the Jeep next to us, waiting to turn right. For a moment I thought, how lucky am I, til I remembered we were waiting to turn left and there was no way known we could change lanes now. The lights turned green and we headed our separate ways once again.

JOE'S POV  
Not again! Why can't we finally have the chance to talk to her again without everything going wrong?  
"This sucks! I just want to have the chance to talk to her like we used to," Kevin said.  
At this moment one of my favourite songs came on Kevin's iPod that he had plugged into the car. I turned up the stereo and sang along as the bridge began of Bowling For Soup's 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want.'  
_And when she walks  
All the wind blows and the angels sing  
She doesn't notice me!_

Cause she is watching wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a moustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Driving in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is looking through me  
If you were me then you'd be  
Screaming "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want

I stopped for a bit and just listened to the song, taking in the music. I started singing again when it got to the last chorus. At least the song was making me slightly happier.  
_Now I am watching wrestling  
Trying to be tough guy  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a moustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped, moped, moped…_

KEVIN'S POV  
He is so thinking of her right now. I've picked up a talent of noticing by the look in his eyes, which he has pretty much all day every day. I can tell just by looking at him if he is thinking about Chels or not.  
So anyways, that was the THIRD time we have missed a chance to talk to her and it was really starting to get on my nerves. Hopefully we had another chance to see her during our last week in Adelaide before heading off to finish the tour, then coming back to Adelaide for another week. I really wanted to have things patched up before we left so we could spend maximum time together when we came back. Maybe we'll have another chance tomorrow…

_Dear Diary,  
And another chance gone. Stupid traffic lights. Please let there be another time. I know I have asked this a lot, but I just want to have a proper conversation with them.  
Maybe I'll get another go…  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

P.S. And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...We're inseparable


	8. Chapter 7

15th January 2008

**23rd January 2008**  
_I know we get little crazy and I know we get little loud…_  
I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hey Blessa, long time no speak. What has you calling today?" Blessa and I had been besties before I moved to America. When I came back we still spoke on the phone all the time, but we never got to see each other because she had moved to Melbourne. I always knew when it was her calling coz 'That's Just The Way We Roll' summed us up pretty well. Over the last month we hadn't been able to talk as much as normal coz she was busy organising gigs pretty much all day, every day. She had found her perfect job. Working with local bands before they hit the big time. She found it easier to talk to them because the fame hadn't gotten to their heads.  
"Hey Chels, just calling to check up on you, hear about all the latest goss and just do something other than talk to a group of emo guys."  
"Sounds good. You start though."  
"Ok well I've been hanging out with The Hot Lies and Horsell Common while they tour with Kisschasy and you'll never guess who I met."  
"Umm…Short-Stack?"  
"You. Suck. So. Much. How did you guess?"  
"Just the fact that we both love them and you've been DYING to meet Shaun Diviney since I first made you listen to their music."  
"Haha, good point. So how about you? Hows things?"  
"I'm 18 now…umm…oh and I have some of the most exciting and worst news."  
"Ok, spill." I began telling her everything that had happened since my birthday like the dress and the concert and the other times I had seen the Jonas Brothers.  
"Oh my god. This is incredible! Fate is bringing you guys back together, slowly but surely! And who said I was wrong thinking you would see them again? Who said I was wrong thinking you would end up with Joe again?" Just so you know, I had never gone out with a guy without Blessa being the first person to think something would happen between the guy and me. It didn't matter if she told me or someone else first, but she always said it to someone before I went out with them. She even figured out when I would break up with them, sometimes months in advance.  
"Nothing I have told you means that I will end up talking to them properly again. And nothing I have said means I will end up with Joe. Just because you think you're right doesn't mean you are."  
"You know I'll end up being right, you're just denying it coz you wish I wasn't always right." Just then I heard another of our songs, All American Rejects' 'Top of the World'. What the… "Look out your window," Blessa said.  
I headed towards the window and dropped the phone, accidentally hanging up.  
"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I had THE All American Rejects standing outside my window singing my favourite AAR song!  
_Don't be so greedy  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want them to do  
Wasting away I see you  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Fighting the day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you_

I picked up my phone as Blessa called me again.  
"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OH MY GOD THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"  
"I thought you'd like it. Sorry it's a bit late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"This is the coolest present I have ever received, thank you so much. I wish I could hug you right now, but that's a bit hard, so just imagine it."  
"Ok, will do. Now I'm gonna hang up and you go talk to them and enjoy the music while you can. Bye, love you!"  
"Love you too, BYE!"  
I hung up and ran downstairs and out the house. The song finished and they put their instruments down and walked towards me.  
"Happy birthday Chelsea. You must have incredible friends." Tyson said. Mmmm…his voice was so nice…  
"Thanks, I do, they're some of the best." I cannot believe I am talking to AAR. This is so awesome. Calm down Chelsea, you've hung out with the Jonas Brothers, I'm sure you can stand talking to other famous people. "I just want to say you guys are amazing and thank you so much for this!"  
"No worries, would you like to hear another song?" Nick said.  
"Of course I would."  
"Ok, well it's up to you, pick a song." Chris added.  
"Umm…ok. This is going to be a hard choice."  
"Just so you know, were here for another hour so we can play more than one song."  
"Oh thank God for that! Well then I'm going to have to start with Night Drive, followed by Stab My Back…" I listed a number of their songs and then sat back and listened to my own private concert before getting photos and autographs.  
_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret, dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, just another regret)  
Hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?_

**27th March 2003**  
_My dirty little secret, who has to know?_  
That line described everything that had happened in the previous 5 minutes. I still wasn't sure if it had all been real or not but Joe seemed to be pretty sure it was, judging by the huge smile across his face.  
We had been walking home from school and decided to go to the lake because it was no longer frozen. As we got there I sat down and began doing my usual staring into the distance thing when Joe sat next to me. I was kind of surprised at first, because I didn't know it was Joe until I turned and our faces were barely two centimetres apart. This was when the awkwardness began. I didn't know what to do. I knew he was thinking the same thing. We had always joked about being together but had never been in a situation like this before. I reckon it was about two minutes before either of us moved. Joe leaned in and I did as well. Before I knew it I was kissing Joe Jonas, my best friend and the one guy I never thought I would actually kiss. It seemed to be forever before we pulled apart. Now I thought it had been awkward before the kiss, but this was even worse. The silence was pretty unbearable and I had the biggest urge to yell out 'awkward' but managed to deny myself the joy.  
Just as I was beginning to think I should just say it and get it out of my system Joe started talking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened and it was the moment and I don't know why and I would understand if you want to slap me or just walk away or whatever, just don't hate me, whatever you do." Although it may not have been the best time for it but I couldn't help but laugh. I think it upset Joe so I explained myself. "Yes, I'm laughing at you, but not because I think you sound silly or because I disagree with what you just said. I'm laughing because you don't need to apologise for what just happened. It was as much me as it was you and if I was repulsed by the thought of kissing you, you would have known it."  
I could see the smile starting to appear on his face and guessed he had wanted it as much as I had, but at the same time, I didn't think Joe and I was a good idea, or at least not something everyone should know.  
"Chelsmander…can I ask you something?"  
"You just did Joeychu."  
"Can't you tell I'm trying to be serious for once?"  
"Alright, sorry. What do you want to ask?"  
"Well…"

JOE'S POV  
"Well…I wanted to know if…you'd like to…be my…girlfriend…" I asked hopefully.  
"Of course I would Joe! But…" There's always a but! "I think we should keep it on the down low for now coz our parents aren't exactly happy with us at the moment after the last Joeychu and Chelsmander incident." Ok, it's a 'but' I can live with.  
"Sure can do Chelsmander!" I finally had the one girl I had ever wanted and hopefully things would all work out perfectly.  
My dirty little secret, who has to know?  
Chelsea's phone rang and she took one look at the screen and pressed reject. Obviously it wasn't her parents, so it was ok. Hang on, rewind. That song was perfect.

I got home and changed my ring tone for when Chels rang. It was now 'Dirty Little Secret' by AAR. That one line of the chorus was just right. She was my secret and we didn't need people to know because all that mattered was us.


	9. Chapter 8

15th January 2008

**24th January 2008**  
_Dear Diary,  
My birthday present from Blessa had made my week incredible. Although I was still upset about all the things that had happened before it didn't matter coz I had had a private show from the All American Rejects! Jess had rocked up at my place just as they left and she was really annoyed that I hadn't called her straight away so she could meet them, but oh well, she'll live.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

P.S. And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...We're inseparable

My only plans for today were to go out driving and to buy pop tarts, which meant going to the rundle mall, in the city. I had always hated going to the city because not only were there heaps of people there, but it was such a long drive. Nearly an hour, just to go shopping, no thanks, but today, I was desperate. I needed my Pop Tarts! I had decided to chuck on my laziest jeans and two singlets layered, one white, one blue.  
So, I was driving into the city and it had been about half an hour when I noticed a huge banner reading "JONAS BROTHERS – Live Performance, January 24th 2pm– Rundle Mall." Once again fate had tried to work its magic. I continued driving, knowing I would have a couple of hours to kill before the boys started playing.

I arrived at the mall and found a car park. I made my way to the lolly store to buy my pop tarts then had a look in Borders to see if I could find an interesting book to read while I waited for the performance.  
After searching for a while I hadn't found anything that I hadn't read that was still interesting so I settled for the Napoleon Dynamite script book, even though I knew the entire movie off-by-heart. I bought the book and made my way to where the stage was set up and sat down right at the front. I got my book out and opened a packet of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough pop tarts.  
It was about a half an hour before anyone else joined me at the stage. A group of girls, about 15 years old, dressed head to toe in 'Future Mrs Nick Jonas' clothes sat next to me. Soon after and I was surrounded by teenage girls chanting 'Jonas' then clapping three times.  
At exactly two Garbo, Jeff and John came on stage. All I could hear was the sound of over 1000 girls screaming their lungs out, all standing in a very small space. Luckily we were outside or the sound would have been even worse. At this point Nick, Joe and Kevin ran out. "HELLO ADELAIDE!"  
_I walked across a crowded street  
A sea of eyes cut through me  
And I saw you in the middle  
Your upset face, you wear it well  
Camouflage the way you feel  
When everything's the matter_

We've all been down that road before  
Searching for that something more

World's are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
Don't forget to take a breath

They finished 'Take A Breath' before singing 'I Am What I Am' and '6 Minutes.' Joe spotted me in the crowd and announced the next song while looking at me.  
"This is our newest release. We hope you enjoy 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'."  
_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's got a be a million reasons why its true_

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting to be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

More and more I start to realise  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes.

Once again I was about to start crying. I noticed a lot of people were looking at me strangely so I decided to move to the side of the crowd. As I reached the edge a group of girls came running over to me and I recognized one of them as Amy from myspace. They were all screaming and shouting things like "Oh my god! It's Chelsmander! The girl who knows the Jonas Brothers!" When they didn't stop running I knew I would have to start. I knew it would mean leaving the boys but I had to do it, I couldn't put up with it today. I turned around and started running towards the car park.  
About 10 minutes later I had made it to my car and the girls had finally stopped following me. I looked at myself in my rear view mirror and I looked horrible. My hair was everywhere and I had mascara going down my face coz I had been crying the whole way to the car. I was so upset that I had missed another chance to see Joe, Nick and Kevin so I couldn't help but let the tears fall. Once I had calmed down I started the car and headed home.

JOE'S POV  
She left. I can't believe she left. She must really hate me.  
We had just finished 'Hold On' and were heading off the stage when I started to think that I really wouldn't get to see her again. I must have hurt her more than I could imagine. Kevin noticed I was upset and decided we would have an after show lockdown while everyone was packing up. We climbed into Kevin's hired Jeep and he locked the doors. "Look Joe, we know how annoyed and angry and disappointed you must feel right now but you can't blame it on yourself," Nick started. "You were too busy singing to notice the group of girls chasing after Chels, which meant you were too busy to notice the tears streaming down her face as she ran away. She didn't want to leave but she knew she couldn't stay and let those girls bombard her."  
"Please, don't blame yourself Joe. You need to stay positive, you're the one whose faith will bring her back to us. Nick and I need you to be optimistic."  
I just kept staring at my feet. The only positive thought I had during the entire 45-minute lockdown was 'wow, my Nike's look good.'

_Dear Diary,  
NOT AGAIN! Why do things keep happening? I was very happy waiting off to the side until those girls came chasing after me and ruined it all. Is it destiny? Is that why we never get to have a conversation? If it is, prepare to be proven wrong. I will talk to them again.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

P.S. And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...We're inseparable


	10. Chapter 9

15th January 2008

**26th January 2008**  
JESS' POV  
Today has been so boring. Work, work and more work. No one interesting had come in and normally we would have at least one hot guy a day.  
It was 11am and I had been working since 6. Just as I thought this day was not going to get better two boys walked in the store. They both had sunglasses and hats on, but they did have wonderful fashion sense. Judging by the slightly curly hair both boys had they had been trying to straighten it but hadn't quite finished. This was when I realised who it was. I wrote down Chelsea's details on an old receipt as they made their way to the counter. "Hi, I'm Jess, I haven't seen you around here before. First time customers?" "Ah yes, we are," Kevin said. "Oh you must be from America, judging by the accent. Am I right?" "Yes, you are," Joe answered. "Oh what area, you might know my friend, she lived there for 5 years." They gave one another looks, as though they thought I was suspicious. "Wyckoff, New Jersey is where we've lived most of our lives. What's your friend's name?" Kevin was far more open in the conversation than Joe. "That is freaky weird. Chelsea lived there too!" Joe's eyes opened wide when I said her name. "Ok, I'm not gonna keep pulling your leg. I know you are Joe and Kevin and I know you know my friend Chelsea. She talks about you all the time and has been blaming herself for you guys not being able to actually talk since you arrived in Australia. She keeps saying she ruins every chance you guys have had but I know that that's not 100 true. It just happens, you guys can't help it, but anyways, here is Chels' number, address and email. Please, contact her and stop her from blaming herself. Thank you and come again." I finished with a smile. Both boys looked at me strangely then walked out of the store. My job was done.

JOE'S POV  
I really hoped that Jess girl had given us the right address. I had seen her sitting with Chels at both concerts, and she had been with her at those traffic lights. I only believed she was right because I couldn't miss the chance to see her again. Kevin knocked on the door and we all looked incredibly serious. A few moments later I heard a loud noise then a few muffled words.  
My heart was racing; the person must have been getting closer to the door because I could hear their footsteps now. A light was turned on inside and I suddenly felt more nervous than I had ever been in my life. I felt like turning around and running away, but I knew I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I had ruined everything the day she left. If I hadn't screamed at her we would probably still be talking and I wouldn't have to wake up every morning without her.  
The door started opening and I felt like I was about to faint. I had so many thoughts rushing through my head. What was I going to say? Is it Chelsea? Does she hate me? Are we at the right house? Oh god…starting to get really woozy now…hurry up and open the door so I can calm down!  
It felt like the door would move about a millimetre every five seconds.  
Finally the door was open and my heart stopped. It was Chelsea. The only girl I have ever loved was standing in front me after 4 long and painful years, forced to remember the day I ruined it all.  
"Oh…my…go-" Chelsea began before being cut off by Nick running to her and hugging her so tight she could barely breathe. "CHELSEA! I can't believe it's really you!" Nick yelled. He had tears in his eyes, as did all of us. Once he had finished his embrace Kevin had his turn.  
It was as though they were having a staring competition. They both firmly held their gaze on the other for what felt like minutes, but were probably only seconds. Finally they ran to each other and embraced. Why did they insist on taking forever with everything?! Kevin whispered something to Chels and then he and Nick headed inside.  
It was just she and I, standing on the porch, not saying a word. After a minute I couldn't take it.  
"Chels, I have missed you so much, I ruined everything. I know that none of it was your fault I was just so upset that you were leaving me I wasn't thinking straight. These past few years have been the worst years of my life. I would wake up every morning and think of you and how much I needed you with me. Things were never the same without you there." I finished talking and she continued to look at me. Once again there was a painstakingly long silence before anything happened.  
"Joe, you have no idea how long I have been wanting to hear that! Everyday I would wake up thinking you hated me and I felt so horrible for leaving you. Every birthday, every time I saw a shooting star, every time I found something that reminded me of you, I wished I still had you in my life, but until now, it never worked. I still can't believe you're standing in front of me. Oh god…I never thanked Danni and Jess for taking me to the concert…I have to go call them. Please, come inside, get comfy, I'll be back in a moment." She finished her spiel then ran inside. I followed Kevin and Nick's hushed voices to the lounge. We sat there in silence for a moment before Kevin noticed a tear roll down my cheek.  
"Shouldn't you be happy? We found her Joe! After four years we FINALLY found her!" Kevin tried to cheer me up but it wasn't working coz he had no idea what I was thinking.  
"Don't you realise! It's all my fault! If I hadn't freaked out she wouldn't have left without saying a proper goodbye! We wouldn't have missed out on four years of her life. She would know that everything we are now is all because of her. She pushed us to follow our dream! SHE made us do all those auditions, SHE got us our recording contract, but she never knew it because I went and screwed everything up!" I was freaking out at this stage. Tears were falling down my face and I couldn't stop them. I tried to calm down before Chels came back but it didn't work. She witnessed the end of my freak-out session and was also crying. She ran up to me and hugged me. It was somehow a rather passionate hug. I had never felt so emotional at any one point in my life until that moment.  
"Please Joe, stop blaming yourself for what happened. It obviously happened for a reason, we just don't know what that reason is yet." She was right, everything happens for a reason, even if it the 'everything' isn't always good.  
"Listen to her Joe, she knows what she's talking about. She obviously had to move to America to meet us, and move back to Australia for some other reason." Even Nick was having a say for once. Wow, this must have been a moving conversation.  
"Ok, I'll try and stop myself, but no promises." I had to say something to get them to stop with the lecture. "I just have to say how glad I am to have finally found you after all these years Chelsmander." She reached out to hug me and said, "I was thinking the same thing Joeychu."

KEVIN'S POV  
Wow, she looks so beautiful. I had always known she was pretty, I guess I was just so used to knowing her as the little sister I never had that I had never really thought of her that way. It's amazing what a few years apart can do. Obviously I had no chance with her coz I could tell she was still as in love with Joe as ever. I just wish I could have one chance, just one, coz there is no way I would stuff it up.

CHELSEA'S POV  
"I was thinking the same thing Joeychu." I said to Joe, reaching out to hug him as I looked over at Kevin. He hadn't spoken in a while, which was unusual for him.  
Oh my…his eyes were amazing. They were a deep brown and looked very kind-hearted. And his hair…it was sitting perfectly. He had left it natural, long and curly, for tonight and it looked incredible. I had never even thought of him this way until that moment. He had always been more of an older brother than anything else. It's amazing what a few years apart can do.

_Dear Diary,  
Today has already been amazing. Did I not say I would prove destiny wrong? I have finally spoken to them again, and I've gotta say those boys can get pretty emotional.  
Also, how could it take me nine years to realise Kevin has amazing eyes? They've always been there. There isn't anything different about them, so why the wait? I should have been informed of that ages ago. Well I have to get back to them before I am eaten out of house and home.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

P.S. I no longer need to add my usual signature coz we aren't miles and miles apart anymore 

**28th September 2000**  
My whole family was running around the house frantically, making sure we had everything Mr Jonas had asked for before we headed over to the hospital. Denise, as she asked me to call her pretty much every time I called her Mrs Jonas, was about to have her FOURTH son! I didn't even understand how she could put up with the other three, let alone a fourth. Bianca ran to the car and got it started while the rest of the family piled in. We reached the hospital in record time and sprinted to see the birth of the new Jonas.  
A rather large number of hours later and little Frankie Jonas was born. He was so adorable, and he had gorgeous eyes, just like his brothers. There was this weird silence as everyone just looked at Frankie. I decided to break the silence and tell Denise and Paul what I thought.  
"I can't believe you're about to let another one of them run a muck in this world…" I said, shaking my head. Everyone let out a laugh and began chatting away.  
The whole time, I couldn't believe how similar Frankie's eyes were to the rest of the Jonas boys' breathtaking eyes…


	11. Chapter 10

15th January 2008

**26th January 2008**  
I was drawn back to the real world when I heard another knock on the door. The boys excused me and I walked to the door and opened it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I now had all four Jonas boys at my house. Little Frankie was now seven and must have been dropped off by his parents, or snuck here in the back of Kevin's car. Most likely the latter option. In the hour or so that I had finally seen the boys again this would have to be the fifth time at least I had been strangled, squeezed or choked to death.  
"Hey little man! How've you been?"  
"I have been very upset with you these last few years." Frank said with a sad face before adding, "but it's all good coz I've found you now!" He was so adorable! I can't believe my parents let me leave him when he was so little.  
"It's good to know you don't hate me little man, I was worried about that."  
"I could never hate you! That would be mean."  
"Haha awww, you're so awesome Frank the Tank." I said as we hugged yet again. I let him inside and he ran to his brothers.  
"FRANK! What are you doing here?! I thought you went with Mum and Dad," Kevin could be heard saying as Joe added, "Don't tell me you snuck in the back of Kev's jeep…"  
"How else would I get here? Mum and Dad don't know where we are, do they?"  
"Frank, you really shouldn't listen to Joe when he teaches you good hiding places for hide and seek, coz normally, they'll get you in trouble." Nick was right, Joe was always good at getting in trouble when playing hide and seek…

**30th November 2000**  
"97, 98, 99, 100! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Nick called out. We had just begun our tenth round of hide and seek for the day and still no one found Joe and I. The game was basically Kevin and Nick swapping back and forth for who was 'it'. Joe always found the sneakiest hiding places for us, even though we got in trouble for them sometimes. Today we chose to hide in Frankie's nursery. He had this really cool cupboard, which, to the untrained eye, looked like your average cupboard. But, to your child super-spy, this cupboard had a secret hiding place. If you went inside far enough you would find a little doorway, with a miniature cupboard inside! It was really cool and Joe and I swore we would never tell anyone about it.  
Anyways, we'd been sitting in this cupboard playing Go Fish for over two hours now and wondered if we would ever be found.  
We heard the door to Frank's room open and we started to worry that we would be found. Five minutes passed before the main cupboard was opened. If it was Kevin or Nick and one of them noticed the little door it would be the first time we had been caught in a game of hide or seek, pretty much ever.  
The two of us moved as far back as possible, to avoid being caught if the small door opened. Then we heard "JOSEPH ADAM JONAS GET OUT OF THAT CUPBOARD RIGHT NOW! And Chelsea, don't think I don't know you're in there too!" Uh-oh, we thought. We looked at each other and decided to surrender. I came out first and then Joe followed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of Frankie's room!" Joe and I put our guiltiest faces on and tried to look as remorseful as possible to stay out of trouble. "Don't try that on me Joseph, and Chelsea, you should know better than to listen to Joe when he says it's ok to hide in Frankie's room. You can go home and I'll call your mother later, but Joseph, you are not allowed to hang out with Chelsea for the next week."  
"But MUM!" Joe pleaded.  
"Don't 'but mum' me Joe, if you try it again I'll make it two weeks!" The two of us looked at each other and had the saddest looks on our faces. We hated being split up, it was never any fun, but it always happened. I hugged Joe and headed home. This was going to be one long week…


	12. Chapter 11

15th January 2008

**26th January 2008**  
It had been roughly an hour since the Jonas boys had arrived at my house and we were already stuck into the Guitar Hero. Surprisingly things hadn't changed much. I was still kicking Joe's ass at 'Bark At The Moon', 'Freebird' and 'Through the Fire and the Flames'. The whole time we had been playing we had also been talking about how our lives had been since I left and all the things that had happened. Nick had told me about all his Miley issues and explained everything about his diabetes. Kevin spoke of his lack of friends throughout high school and his car. Frankie told me about all of his girlfriends and how awesome school was. Joe on the other hand didn't say much about his life while I was gone. All he said was that he had organized the Wiffel Ball championships, which we had always spoken about. When Joe started to look upset Kevin and I decided to go up to my room and talk like we used to.  
We reached my room and sat on my bed. As we sat I realised I had a photo of Kevin, Joe, Nick and I next to my bed. Kevin must have noticed it coz he started laughing. "I remember that day. We beat Joe and Nick after the best Wiffel Ball game ever…"

**15th January 2002**  
KEVIN'S POV  
"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!" I heard someone yelling as they jumped on my bed. "Come on sleepy head! I wanna open presents!" I eventually opened my eyes to see it was Chelsea waking me up at…noon? Ehhh… "Why? Why am I even asleep?"  
"Coz you feel asleep after we kicked Nick and Joe's asses at Wiffel Ball after three hours of playing, so I was sent to wake you up coz Joe and Nick said I was the least likely to get beaten up." They had a good point there. I slowly got out from under the quilt and threw on the closest hoodie possible. Damn winter. It was Chelsea's 13th birthday and we had had a major Wiffel Ball contest that morning, starting at 7am. Once we had finished the game I immediately fell asleep, which meant Chelsea still hadn't opened her presents.  
I headed down stairs and made my way to the others waiting for me in the lounge. Chels, Joe and Nick were already sitting on the couch with one space left, so I sat down to the side, next to Chels. Joe handed out the first present. After a while we had finished with the family presents, but we still had the presents from Joe, Nick and I. Us three boys and Chels went upstairs to give her our presents. First was Nick's; a couple of books she had talked about non-stop. Then came mine; a signed Pearl Jam poster and songbook. Last was Joe's. We put a blindfold over her eyes because we didn't want her peaking while Joe went and got the present. As he brought it into the room Nick removed the blindfold. Chelsea's jaw dropped at the size of the present. She began carefully unwrapping it, the whole time being careful to not hurt the present. Nick and I slowly made our way out of the room like Joe had asked…

CHELSEA'S POV  
I pulled the last of the wrapping paper away and saw a beautiful guitar case, covered with a collage of stickers and pictures of my favourite bands. I must have spent ages looking at it coz before I knew it Joe was telling me that 'yes, there is something inside.' I moved my hands to the latches and unlocked them. Slowly, I lifted the lid of the case then saw my dream present. I looked around the room and noticed that their bass was no longer there. "Joe…you-"  
"Didn't need to? Yes, I did. I know how much you love that bass and you play it more than we ever have, plus, I needed to top the present you got me." He said with a smile. "Thank you so much Joeychu, I love it." I said as I ran over and hugged him. "Why don't you play something on it and see how it feels now that it's actually yours?" I picked up the bass and, just as Joe had done when I gave him his, paused as my eyes read the engraved note.  
_Dear Chelsmander,  
Happy 13th Birthday!  
I hope you remember these words when I become famous, as you have predicted many a time, because I wrote them just for you.  
You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable  
Lots of love,  
Joeychu xx_

**26th January 2008**  
"I miss those days. Everything was so perfect. I just wish I hadn't missed the best part of your lives."  
"All you have to remember is that none of this would have happened if we hadn't met you. The only reason we did all those auditions was because you believed in us and now look where we are. I'm pretty sure every time Joe dedicated a song it was to you. Except maybe one time, but we won't go there." Kevin had me wondering now; there was no way I couldn't go there.  
"Oh come on Kevysaur, you have to tell me now." I begged. I used my cutest puppy dog eyes and got really close to him to be intimidating. A few seconds later I realised just how awkward it was. I was trying to look cute, and I was really close to him, at the same time; not a good combination.  
"Fine, but you owe me." Score one for me. "It was about two years after you had left and Joe thought he had moved on. He met this fan, she was pretty and seemed really into him, and so he decided to make a move. Eventually they started going out and everything seemed perfect. I reckon they were together for about a year before things starting going wrong. Her name was Blair by the way. Anyway, Joe was starting to get suspicious coz Blair wasn't hanging around as much as she used to, which was a LOT. After about another month, Joe went round to her house as a surprise. We had just gotten back from touring so he figured she might like to see him. He got to her house and there was a car parked outside. He knocked but the door was already open so he went inside."  
"Oh, I know where this is going. She was with some other guy and Joe was hell peeved."  
"Exactly. Only difference with how he reacted to this heartbreak was instead of moping he threw out her stuff and wrote a song. That's how we ended up with 'Australia'."  
"But, only the verses are about heartbreak, what about the chorus?"  
"Do you really have to ask? It's about a girl from Australia, who he is in love with. His dream girl…" A light bulb went off in my head and I finally got it. I can't believe I never noticed that before.  
"I'm such a loser. I don't know how I didn't pick up on that."  
"He wrote another song about you too, bet you didn't know that. Ever heard 'Still In Love With You'?" That is so cool. Two Jonas Brothers' songs written about me! WOOO!  
"Now that was a stupid question. If I didn't know you guys, I would be your most obsessed fan on this planet. But I thought he had never finished writing that song. Someone told me you never released it as a single because Joe didn't want to until he had finished the whole song."  
"Well that someone was right. Joe wanted to add a bridge to the song, but didn't know what to write. He said we could use what he had written as an extra on the CD, but only if we needed it. At first we didn't think we would, but then one of the songs was scrapped and we needed another one, it was our last resort. We don't play the song at concerts coz Joe won't let us."  
I couldn't help but start singing at this point. I had held back for too long already and it just came out.  
_You left without a single word, not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say, I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it, won't regret it  
Coz I'm still in love with you_

"Oh…wow…that was written about me." Kevin must have noticed I was sad coz he scooted over and hugged me. "Thanks Kevysaur." I said as I looked up at him and his gorgeous eyes, and long curls and signature scarf and-  
_"I'll do anything for you, this story is for you…"_


	13. Chapter 12

15th January 2008

KEVIN'S POV  
_"I'll do anything for you, kill anyone for you…"_  
I stopped hugging Chels as 'Wake Up' by Coheed and Cambria began, ruining the amazing moment and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I took a look at the caller ID and realised it was Mum. "Sorry Chelsmander, I've gotta take this." I gave her my best apologetic look and answered the phone. Parents sure know how to ruin moments. "Hey Mum…Yes. Yes. Yes. Ok. Chelsea's house. YES! I know…Fine; I'll go tell the others. Her address? Give me a sec." I moved the phone away from my ear before talking to Chelsea. "What's your address? Nick was directing me on the way here." "48 Lollipop Lane, Clarendon." I repeated the address to Mum before saying goodbye and hanging up. "Sorry about that. It was Mum so I had to take it." Why couldn't she have called a bit later?  
"That's alright. So is she coming here?"  
"Yeah, is that ok? She wants to come get Frankie."  
"Of course that's ok. Oh my god, you know what would be cool…"  
"What??"  
"A super awesome, mega amazing, major cool sleepover!" She said it in the cutest voice, and she seemed so excited, I couldn't resist.  
"That would be so cool! But we'll have to check with Mum when she gets here."  
She was jumping up and down with excitement. Mum better say yes. We headed down to the lounge to see Frankie and Nick fighting it out on Guitar Hero. Frank was pretty good, but he was no match for Nick. They finished 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns 'N' Roses before Chels and I had our shot. We chose 'Psychobilly Freakout', one of her favourite Guitar Hero songs. As the song finished and Chelsea beat me the doorbell rang.

CHELSEA'S POV  
"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled as I ran to beat Joe and Nick to the door. Nick grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. It was a matter of seconds before Denise and I had tears streaming down our faces. As soon as Joe had moved out of the way we hugged. It was incredible, seeing Mrs. Jonas again, she was like a second Mum to me. We must have hugged for ages coz I had stopped crying by the time we finished.  
It was already 1am when Mrs. Jonas left with Frankie. She had agreed to let the boys stay over so we dived straight into the movies and chips. First movie, Aladdin.  
I sat between Joe and Kevin and when it got to the romantic parts I didn't know who to move closer to so I sat still, all the while both Joe AND Kevin were moving closer to me. My favourite part of the movie was coming up. When Aladdin and Princess Jasmine sing 'A Whole New World'. Joe and I always sang this part together and I couldn't wait for it.  
_Joe; A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no, or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

Chelsea: A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Joe: Now I'm in a whole new world with you…

I must say that I play a pretty good Princess Jasmine and Joe does a pretty mean Aladdin. I stole a look at Kevin and I must have been seeing things coz he looked sort of jealous of Joe. There was no way he thought of me as anything other than a little sister, it had always been that way. Any flirting between Kevin and I was always a joke, and it was very minimal. Maybe I just took Kevin's look the wrong way; maybe he was jealous of Aladdin getting Jasmine.

KEVIN'S POV  
We had been around her for five hours at this stage and I could tell nothing could stop me from liking her. I even got a tad jealous when her and Joe sang 'A Whole New World', even though it was probably the millionth time I'd heard it sung by them. It would be so much easier if Joe wasn't in love with her anymore, or if it wasn't as obvious that Chels was still hung up on him. Maybe one day things will change. Hopefully sooner, rather than later…

_Dear Diary,  
Aladdin is such an awesome movie. Is it just me or did Kevin look jealous when Joe and I sang 'A Whole New World'?  
I also just want to say thanks for letting me talk to them again. I am so much happier than I have been since I left them.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_


	14. Chapter 13

15th January 2008

**27th January 2008**  
"So when do you guys leave for the rest of your Australian tour? And where to next?" I asked, curious as to how much time I had left with the three of them. "Well, our next show is in Melbourne on the 31st, so we leave here very early that morning. Which leaves us with three days here, including today." Nick informed me. "Got any plans?"  
"I know we have to fit in some practice, but other than that, it's all relaxation and sight-seeing time til then."  
"Well…"

NICK'S POV  
"…We can go to all the best places in Adelaide in those three days, if we start straight away. We'll begin with the chocolate factory, then Rundle Street for the really cool retro shops. Then we can hit Marion, catch a movie, shop if you want and have fun." She kept talking and listing all the places we could go, I had to stop her somehow. What's the best way to stop someone talking? Make them laugh, of course.  
"Whoa, slow down sugar, I'm a diabetic." She paused for a moment, taking in what I had said before bursting out in laughter and literally rolling on the floor.  
"All of those things sound like good ideas, and remember, if we don't get it all done now, we are coming back for another week when we finish the tour, so we'll need to keep busy then too." She was still laughing about the joke and it took her about 10 or so minutes to calm down completely before being ready to leave the house. We took Chelsea's car and drove to McLaren Vale to go to the chocolate factory.  
When we got there, luckily enough, there were no other tourists or chocolate-lovers in sight. We headed in and asked for the grand tour. It took us about an hour and a half to get through the whole factory coz Joe kept eating every sample possible. We got to the gift shop and spent up big. Their chocolate was really good, and Australian, which meant it was even cooler. Next stop, Rundle Street.  
The markets were on so there was a lot of strange bits and pieces everywhere. Chelsea took us into this awesome record store, before heading across the street to a store called 'Bimbo'. You would think, by the name, that it was a really girly store, but they had these awesome knife holders and toothpick holders that were like voodoo dolls. Kevin, being the loser that he is, bought one of the toothpick holders just so he could show everyone back home. Once we were done there we headed up to Rundle Mall where we had played a show, so Chelsea could buy more Pop Tarts. She was addicted.  
Our last shop of the day was Marion shopping centre, where we ate, bought more Nikes to add to our collections and saw Sweeney Todd.  
It was 10:30 when the movie finished so we decided to head home, not wanting to be tired for the next day, which would also be full of fun and exciting adventures, planned by Chelsea.

**29th January 2008 **  
KEVIN'S POV  
We had spent all day today and yesterday following Chelsea around, seeing all there is to see in Adelaide. It had been so much fun and I knew I couldn't leave her now so I asked Joe and Nick what they thought about asking Mum and Dad if she could come with us for the rest of the Australian tour. They knew as well as I did that it was a hopeless idea, unless we had a really good reason. Joe suggested saying she was really sick and we wanted to make the most of our time left with her, but Nick quickly said no to that idea coz it involved a lot of lying. Although he did have an alternative suggestion…  
We entered the family room to see our parents sitting on the couch, just as we had asked. "Mum. Dad. We have a favour to ask," I began. "As you know, we have spent the last couple of days hanging out with Chelsea, and it has been the best time of our lives." As I said this they nodded their agreement.  
"Because of this, we were hoping that there was a chance Chels could join us for the rest of the tour. And before you say there is no real reason for it, consider the fact that we have never been to Australia before so we don't know our way around. We were thinking Chelsea could be like our tour guide." Nick revealed his idea and Mum and Dad said they had to think about it. We left them in the family room and waited for them to call us back in.  
As we entered the room I looked at their faces and knew what they were about to say.  
"Boys, have you even thought about the accommodation, about whether her parents are fine with it? You obviously haven't or you would have mentioned that before," Dad told us.  
"Well actually, we have thought about accommodation, and we assumed we should ask you before asking Chelsea or her parents. As you know, every hotel we are staying in has one more bed than we need, except one, but I'm sure something can be worked out. This means that there will be one week of the entire seven where we don't already have the sleeping stuff arranged." I explained everything I had thought of before I had even suggested the idea to Joe and Nick.  
"Well then, considering how much you have thought about this…I guess it's alright with us if she comes, you'll just have to check with her parents. And make sure you do it before telling Chelsea. You don't want her to get excited if they say no," Dad said. Before I knew it I was running around yelling and screaming with Nick and Joe. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" was all the three of us could say. We ran out of the hotel and jumped into my car, making our way to Chelsea's house to ask her parents, and then tell her the good news.

We reached her house in record time, breaking a few road rules on the way. Joe rang the doorbell and Conny answered.  
"Joe, Nick, Kevin? What brings you boys here?" She asked, giving each of us a hug.  
"Hey Mum!" Joe said with a smile. He hadn't said that to her in years. "We're here to ask for a favour."  
"Well, do come in. What favour might that be?" We followed Conny to the lounge and sat down.  
"We were hoping you might let Chelsea join us for the rest of our tour, starting tomorrow." Nick said, looking very nervous.  
"We also know that this is very late notice, but we have missed her so much, and the last couple of days have been incredible. All of the sleeping arrangements have been made, so Chelsea will have a bed. She will be gone for seven weeks, but can come back anytime if necessary. Of course we will take good care of her, why wouldn't we? Please, think about what we have said, and how grateful we will be if you say yes." I added. Conny thought about it for a few minutes before beginning to talk.  
"I can see you boys have really thought this through, and I know how much Chelsea would love this, so I guess there's no harm in saying yes. So long as you promise to look after her."  
"Like I said, we will take good care of her. Thank you so much! Where is she? We have to tell her the good news."  
"She is upstairs in her room, do you know where it is?"  
"Sure do! Thank you!" Joe yelled as we ran up the stairs.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
Who you'd fall in love in the end  
We'd be laughing and watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names  
Play that happy song_

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing

I knocked on her door as Nick began complaining about Chelsea singing a Miley song. "Hang on!" I heard her call out as Joe took Nick away to try and calm him down as he had now gone into one of his "Miley rages". We tried to stop him from thinking about how much he disliked Miley and normally it worked, but tonight he couldn't be stopped. Just as Joe had forced Nick down the stairs I opened the door to see Chelsea playing the bass Joe had given her so many years ago.  
"Oh. Kevin. What brings you here?" Well didn't she sound happy to see me. She got up and moved to the door. I looked at her face and noticed her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red, she'd been crying. I decided not to ask and just get straight to business.  
"Aren't you going to invite me in? I have important news!" She opened the door more and stepped to the side, letting me enter. I walked to her bed and sat down. A few papers went flying and Chelsea lunged for them, but I had already caught them. They all had different bits and pieces of what I assumed were lyrics. I read some, trying to figure out if the lyrics had something to do with why she had been crying.  
_You've always been my best friend  
Even when you weren't around  
But things are so different now_

I walk past you and my heart beats faster  
I want you to know  
How much I love you  
Please just let me tell you  
How much I need you

I am lying to myself, saying he will make me happy  
Even though I know that all I need is your hand to hold

All of her lyrics made reference to love, so I guessed it was about a guy. It can't be Joe, unless there's something I don't know. "Umm...Chels… if you don't mind me asking, who are these lyrics about?" I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but I also wasn't going to be satisfied until she was happy and smiling.  
"They're nothing. I was just writing anything that came to mind. Most of them are really old."  
"Chels, who are they about? I know you're lying." She must underestimate the power of a best friend. Chels moved over to the bed and sat down next to me. She was looking pretty serious as she said, "look Kevy, I really don't want to talk about it right now, maybe another time."  
"Fine, but I will ask you again. Now, I have really good news!"  
"Thanks. What?"  
"Well…"


	15. Chapter 14

15th January 2008

CHELSEA'S POV  
"…Mum and Dad, as well as your parents, have agreed to…LET YOU COME ON TOUR WITH US!"  
"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! That is awesome!!" I get to spend seven weeks with the boys! "I have to pack! What do I need? What time are we leaving?" I kept the questions coming for a couple of minutes until Joe and Nick came into my room.  
"I am so glad we missed the start of the rambling questions. At least now we're at the nonsensical part." Nick said, making me stop. "Ha ha, very funny Nicholas. Now seriously, what do I need to pack?"  
"Clothes, clothes and um…I'd say clothes. Oh and maybe you could add a few more of those clothes."  
"What is it with you guys and trying to be funny? Especially when I'm asking a serious question."  
"As well as clothes, you'll need toiletries, iPod, your DS so we can be cool and play Tetris, the essentials." At least Kevin was helpful.  
"Thanks Kevy. Can I bring my bass? Please!"  
"Well I guess so, we're gonna have all our instruments so I'm sure the bass won't make much difference."  
"YAY! This is going to be so much fun! OH MY GOD!"  
"What?!" All three of them asked at the same time.  
"I can see Blessa! Thank you thank you thank you!" All of a sudden I heard the James Bond theme coming from somewhere, then I saw Nick pull his phone out of his pocket.  
"Hey Mum. Yes we are. Ok sure, I'll make sure she knows then we'll head right home. Love you too, bye." He hung up, then continued, "She wanted us to make sure you know we will pick you up at 3:30 tomorrow morning coz we have to be at the airport at 4:15. And she wanted us to head home now so we can get some sleep. She already said no sleepover coz she knows we won't sleep."  
"Aww ok. Well I'll let you guys go. Call me when you leave the hotel tomorrow." I walked them to the door as they said they would do what it takes to make sure I'm ready by the time they get here.  
"Goodnight," I said as I hugged each of them, before kissing Joe on the cheek. I wanted to do it for Kevin too, but that would have been a little weird. "I'll see you in a few hours." They walked to the car and I headed back to my room to finish packing.

_Dear Diary,  
I get to go on tour with Kevin, Joe and Nick! This is going to be amazing. Seven weeks with my favourite boys. We're going all around Australia. It's gonna be really great. I leave tomorrow morning at like 3:30, which kinda sucks, but it'll be worth it.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

**30th January 2008 **  
"CHELSEA! WAKE UP! Kevin will be here in an hour!" I woke up to my dad yelling at me and poking me, trying to get me up. It was 2:30 in the morning and I had completely forgotten that I was leaving for Melbourne in an hour. Just at the moment my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID to see it was Kevin and then answered. "What?" "Well you sound happy to hear from me…I guess you're awake then. That's all I needed to know, cya soon." I heard the dial tone and shut my phone. Ehh…morning. I grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. As I turned the water off I heard my phone once again. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed it. "Hello?" "Hey Chels. You have forty-five minutes to finish getting ready, bye!" Nick hung up and I went back into the bathroom. I did my hair and then ran downstairs to grab a pop tart, my usual morning sustenance.  
_"It'll be you and me, up in the trees…"_  
"WHAT!" "Geez, just burst my eardrum, it's not like I need it or anything. Just calling to say you have half an hour until we break down your door. Love you, bye!" What is wrong with them?! I will be ready on time! I made my way to the door and checked that I had everything I needed. Phone, lip-gloss, DS, iPod, laptop, bass…  
_"And the forest will give us the answer…"_  
"I am ready. I'm waiting next to the door. Happy?" "Sure are, see you in five minutes." They really don't know when to stop.  
Five minutes later and I heard a car pull up. I opened the door and there stood Joe, ready to grab my luggage. He picked up my suitcase and I took my bass and handbag. We chucked it all in the back of the Jeep and jumped in. "So what time did you have to wake Joe up this morning? 12?"  
"Oh, so close. It was 1, but we still had to make him rush. He waited until 3:20 to ask for the fourth time whether he looked alright." Nick always paid him out about his weird habit.  
"That's cutting it a bit close, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but we managed. How long were you waiting by the door?"  
"Nearly half an hour. It wouldn't have been as long if Nick hadn't called me when I was in the shower." I gave him an evil glare and he looked at me apologetically.  
"Well at least you were ready on time. Now, I hope you're ready for seven action-packed weeks of Jonas fun."  
"Sure am Kevysaur. It's going to be wonderful." Seven weeks with two of the most amazing guys…


	16. Chapter 15

15th January 2008

**31st January 2008 **  
We had been in Melbourne for a day and I was already having the time of my life. I had planned something for every minute of every day, including today. I'd been out shopping at Bourke Street Mall for the whole day and last of all the boys were going to introduce me to the opening act for their concert. So far all I knew was it was a guy and he's a Disney channel star. I sat in the hotel room patiently awaiting his arrival. Six minutes later there was a knock on the door. I took a dive for the door but Frankie beat me. "MITCHEL!" Frankie yelled as he hugged the guy standing in the doorway. "Hey Frankster! How are you little man?" "I'm great thank you Mitchel. Come in, come in! You have to meet my girlfriend Chelsea!" "Girlfriend? Geez Frank, aren't you a bit young?" They entered the hotel and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Chelsea, I want you to meet my friend, Mitchel Musso. Mitchel, this is Chelsea." MITCHEL FREAKIN' MUSSO is standing in front of me. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," he said as he gave me a hug, before whispering, "I thought Frank meant a real girlfriend!" Mitchel Musso just hugged me!! AHH! I have no idea why I'm freaking out over Mitchel. I've been hanging around the Jonas boys for ages and their star status has never gotten to me, maybe it's just coz I'm meeting him while he's famous, not before. Calm down, he's a normal person, not a celebrity. "What if I am Frank's girlfriend? Huh?" He gave me a freaked out look and I laughed at him, as if he believed me. "Sorry, had to. I think I'm just a little too old for Frank. Wait. I didn't know you sing…"  
"Neither did I until a few months ago. I always mucked around singing but then Billy Ray heard me and decided I was good enough to make a single, so here I am."  
"What's it like knowing- Actually, before I get started, come in and put your stuff down. Make yourself comfy, then I'll start with the questions." I said with a laugh. He walked past me and put his stuff down before jumping on the couch. "Alright, I'm comfy."  
"Ok. First, what's it like knowing Billy Ray Cyrus? Achy Breaky Heart is one of my favourite songs by the way."  
"Haha, he's a fair chill guy, just don't get on his bad side. He frequently gets annoyed with Cody and I on the set with all our practical jokes."  
"Cody? As in Linley?"  
"Yeah, that's him."  
"That is so awesome. I'd love to meet him one day. So why didn't you open at the Adelaide concert? I would have loved to see you. And, and, and what about Miley? What's she like?" My fingers were crossed as I thought 'please say you don't like her, please say you don't like her'. Not that I have something against Miley, I'm just protective of Nick and he doesn't exactly like her so you know.  
"I didn't open then coz I had Hannah commitments, which kind of sucks but I'll live. Miley? She's…all right…I guess. Although she was much nicer before Hannah Montana was popular. So am I allowed to ask you questions?"  
"Oh ok, and go ahead, I'm willing to answer any questions you have."  
"Alright, firstly, how long have you known the Jonas family?" I thought about it for a minute or so before answering.  
"That would be eight years, eight months and six days. Yes, I did just work that out."  
"Ok then…haha. Umm…how about this one. What's your favourite JB song?" This was a hard one. I had a few favourites.  
"Well there's Inseparable, Australia, Please Be Mine, When You Look Me In The Eyes, Goodnight and Goodbye, 7:05, Take A Breath…Pretty much every song, but the first four have a personal meaning."  
"Alright. How about…who's your favourite Jonas brother?"  
"Frankie. Hands down. But he isn't too far above the other three."  
A third voice joined our conversation at this point, "so I see you two are getting along well and I thought I was your favourite Jonas…" Joe turned the corner, pouting and showing me his best puppy dog eyes. "Hey Mitch, how's it goin'?"  
"Pretty good Joe. How's about you?"  
"Incredibly awesome."  
"Why's that?"  
"Dude, we're on tour in Australia AND Chelsea is with us. Can it get any better?"  
"Good point. Got anything planned for when you aren't busy with official band business?"  
"Other than hanging out with Chelsea not really, but hanging out with her means doing everything she wants to do, so yes, haha."  
"You wouldn't happen to have any interesting stories about Melbourne would you Chels? I'd love to know more about the place."  
"Well actually, I only really have one story and it's about a murder-suicide I researched once."  
"That'll do, it sounds interesting."  
"Alright then. It starts with this guy, Frank Vitkovic, who entered a building on Queen Street holding a brown paper bag. Inside was a sawn-off shotgun. He killed eight people and left five injured, before shooting himself."  
"Oh cool. Can we go there?"  
"Sure, if you really want to."  
"Please take us there PLEASE!" Joe and Kevin both called out.  
"Fine, but no promises as to how interesting it will be."  
"Ok, thanks Chelsmander!" Joe said as he hugged me.  
"Chelsmander?" Mitchel questioned.  
The boys began explaining the story behind Chelsmander as I sat there mainly listening, but occasionally contributing to the conversation.

_Dear Diary,  
I met MITCHEL MUSSO today! He is so cool. We get along really well and he is so down to earth. He said he would try as hard as he can to help me meet Billy Ray Cyrus. How cool is that?!  
Melbourne is great and I can't wait to see Blessa. I'm going to rock up at her apartment tomorrow without her knowing. She has no idea that I'm even here so it should be an awesome surprise. I'll keep you posted.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

**7th February 2008**  
I had spent the most part of the week in Melbourne catching up with Blessa and meeting some of my favourite local bands like The Hot Lies and Short-Stack. Blessa had been very persistent in my meeting of Short-Stack and at first I had no idea why, until she told me that she was going out with the lead singer and guitarist Shaun, whose haircut reminded me of Joe.  
Mitchel and I had gotten to know each other and I promised I would introduce him to Danni and Jess when we went back to Adelaide. He said he wanted to know the two strange people I constantly mentioned.  
The boys had thoroughly enjoyed their second Australian show, playing for the Melbourne crowds. Joe had nearly stacked it when doing a flip but just managed to save himself the embarrassment buy having Garbo push his leg just that extra bit further so it looked like he nailed it. Nick almost had an incident with a water bottle coming from the audience but he dodged it. Kevin on the other hand had managed to go incident free.  
We were now in Hobart and the boys were just about to go on stage and entertain the Tasmanian fans. They played eight songs, beginning with Australia and ending with Goodnight and Goodbye, as they planned on doing at all the concerts. For Hello Beautiful they got a girl from the audience to come on stage and seeing her face when Kevin helped her up on stage, it was wonderful.  
At the meet and greet, a lot of the fans were asking the boys about me. A few of them saw me and pointed me out for others. It was kind of awkward standing there so I headed out the back and hung out with Frankie for a bit.  
When Kevin, Nick and Joe were done we headed back to the hotel and they asked me if I knew anything about Tasmania, like places to go or awesome stories. I didn't really know a great deal so I entertained them with the story of the Port Arthur Massacre.  
"The Port Arthur massacre was a killing spree in 1996 in the tourist area of Port Arthur. Martin Bryant, this slightly deranged guy, killed 35 people and wounded 37. He ended up pleading guilty and was given 35 life sentences with no chance of parole. A few weeks later the area reopened but most of the places have been changed into memorials."  
"Can we go there?!" Once again Kevin and Joe pleaded for me to take them there.  
"Ok, but just remember the staff don't like to talk about it."  
"Alright! Thank you!"  
"That's ok. Now go to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow if you want to go there."  
"Good night Chelsmander," all three boys said.  
"Night boys."

_Dear Diary,  
We're in Hobart now and the boys have decided we're going to visit Port Arthur tomorrow. I can't wait, it will be awesome being able to visualize the massacre and see all the places Martin Bryant went.  
Also, Mitchel is a really awesome guy and I can't wait 'til we get back to Adelaide so I can introduce him to Danni and Jess, I know they'll get along.  
That's all for tonight, I'll update soon enough.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_


	17. Chapter 16

15th January 2008

**14th February 2008**  
There was a knock on the hotel door and I ran to get it. As I opened the door I saw a hotel worker with 3-dozen red roses in his hands.  
"Could you please give these to the three teenage boys who are staying in this room?"  
"Sure can do. Have a happy valentines day!"  
I took the roses out of his hands and headed back into the room. Kevin and Nick were sitting on the couch looking at me strangely. "No, they're not for me. They're for you. Where's Joe?" As I said this Joe came out of his room wearing red skinny jeans, and a white shirt with a rose on it. He definitely looked the part.  
"Are they for me? You shouldn't have."  
"Not so fast! There's one for you, Kevin and Nick." His smile drooped a bit so I passed him his roses and the smile returned. The three of them looked really happy and I knew they were excited for tonight's special Valentines show. We were now in Sydney and, as you may have guessed, it is Valentines Day.  
"So, got anything planned for today?" Joe asked.  
"No, why would I?" I really didn't, I wasn't valentine obsessed, although I did occasionally make plans.  
"Good, coz you're about to have the day of your life!" Joe grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator, before blindfolding me, yet again.  
"You know, I am getting really sick of blindfolds. Why does everyone insist on using them?"  
"Coz they're fun, and they make everything way more interesting."  
"They may for you, but not for me. Can't you just tell me where we're going?"  
"No, that'll ruin the surprise. Trust me, you'll be out of the blindfold soon."  
"How soon? Like my soon, or your soon?"  
"My soon. We're almost there."  
"But we're still in the elevator…"  
"And now we're here." He pulled me out of the elevator and took off the blindfold.  
"Wow…" was all I could manage to say. We were in the hotel dining room and there was a single table in the middle with a spotlight on it. "This is…"  
"You don't have to say a thing. Just come and take a seat." We moved to the table and he pulled my chair out for me. The table was set with a single white rose in a vase in the middle and a red tablecloth. There was a small menu on white paper with red writing that said 'Pop Tarts. Pop Tarts. Pop Tarts.' I laughed as I read it. A waiter came out dressed in a white suit with a red tie and shoes. It was incredible.  
"Are you ready to make your order?"  
"I'll have the pancakes and Chelsea will have Pop Tarts thanks." As Joe said my name he looked at me and smiled. It was so cute. The waiter walked away and another came back with two glasses of apple juice. He placed the glasses in front of us and left.  
"Thank you so much for this. I'll never forget it."  
"Thank you for sharing it with me." He smiled at me again as our breakfast came out. They had my favourite Pop Tarts, chocolate chip cookie dough, and Joe had this massive stack of pancakes drowned in maple syrup. We ate our breakfast and then headed back to our room hand in hand.

A couple of hours later and Joe and Nick were nowhere in sight. Kevin entered the room and sat down on the couch and started watching Sydney White with me.  
"Hey Chels?"  
"Yeah Kev?"  
"Could you pause the movie for a minute. I have something for you." I paused the movie, having no idea what was about to happen. Kevin left the room and I could hear a guitar playing.  
_First day at school  
I was tryin' to play it cool  
Chillin' with my friends tryin' to pretend  
That I didn't notice you  
Three rows down, second to the left  
With your big grey eyes  
And your brand new dress  
Right then I saw my dream come true_  
Kevin handed me a single white rose before continuing.  
_Cause my knees got weak  
Knocked off my feet  
Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
Can't let go, my heart says whoa  
Girl I gotta let you know  
I got this awesome, amazing, crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime, can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing, crazy kinda crush on you_

He sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. He repeated the chorus again and then stopped. We both began leaning in, then we heard a knock on the door. I jumped and so did Kevin. As I walked to the door I yelled out, "who is it?"  
"It's Joe! I forgot my key!" Typical. I unlocked the door and let him in before walking back to the couch.  
"So what are you guys doing?"  
"Just watching a movie, waiting for you and Nick to get back. Took your time."  
"Sorry but we were trampled by a large group of girls giving us roses."  
"How many numbers did you get?"  
"Oh, about ten…nah, I didn't get any. Nick on the other hand…"  
"Hey! I didn't get any either, thank you very much," came Nick's voice from the kitchen. I personally thought they would have been bragging about how many numbers they had gotten but boy was I wrong.  
I pulled out my diary and got to writing…

_Dear Diary,  
I almost kissed Kevin…and it was wonderful. Until Joe rocked up. I know that sounds horrible but he really ruined the moment. Although he did organize an amazing morning for me I still have feelings for Kevin.  
Please help me sort them out.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_


	18. Chapter 17

15th January 2008

**15th February 2008 **  
The show had gone perfectly the night before and Mitchel, the boys and I decided to check out the Aquarium and museum, all coz of my incredible skills in persuasion. They had wanted to go shopping but I managed to convince them otherwise. I reckon it was the puppy dog eyes.  
"Why the museum? That's where smart people go." Joe complained.  
"Exactly. We're all smart, and I want to go there so it's an ideal match." They stopped whining when I called them smart and agreed to go. When we got there the place was empty. We wondered around for a couple of hours checking out all the cool stuff. My favourite thing of all was the Leonardo Da Vinci exhibit, showcasing a heap of his inventions. They even had working models. It was really cool. When Joe and Kevin got really bored Nick and I made the decision to grab food to stop Joe whining and Starbucks to prevent Kevin from starting.  
Kevin used his "Starbucks radar" to find the closest one and ordered a mocha frappuccino. Joe got strawberries and cream frap and Nick a green tea frap. Mitchel got passion tea lemonade and I stuck with hot chocolate. I wasn't really into Starbucks. We finished our drinks and headed back to the hotel to get in some Guitar Hero before Frankie, Paul and Denise got back.

_Dear Diary,  
It's my third day in Sydney and I am having a wonderful time. We went to the museum and aquarium today and it was really interesting. I'm only writing today to update you on what's been happening. Yesterday was Valentines Day and I know I wrote about it but I didn't actually say what happened so; both Joe and Kevin were at their most romantic. Joe and I had a candlelit breakfast while Kevin sang a song for me.  
These last few weeks have been great. Please don't let them end.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

**19th February 2008**  
We had been in Sydney for six days and were packing our stuff so we were ready to leave bright and early the next morning. Kevin came into my room and began apologizing, "I'm really sorry about what happened on Valentines Day, I just really needed to get it off my chest."  
"It's ok, really. You have nothing to apologize fo-"  
"Hey you two. Wow, is it just me or are you spending more and more time together?" Joe asked as he entered my room.  
"I think it could have something to do with your idiocy. I'm pretty sure it's just you," I retorted, as Kevin didn't seem to be able to speak. The moment started to get slightly awkward as Joe thought of a comeback until Kevin spoke up, "I'm gonna go finish packing and Joe you should probably do that too."  
"Yes Dad. Bye Chelsmander."  
"Bye Joeychu. Have fun you two."  
As they left the room I pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,  
What do I do? I can't decide between Joe and Kevin. Why does life have to be so confusing? There are too many decisions to be made. Why can't life be easier?  
I'll stop with the rant now.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

**22nd February 2008**  
I was sitting in my room in the hotel in Canberra, listening to music and basically just soaking up all the relaxation time I had. While minding my own business Kevin came into the room and sat on the bed next to me. He started chatting away; talking non-stop as per usual, but I knew he was doing it to cover something up.  
"So how about Kisschasy? Do you like them? What a stupid question Kevin, she's listening to them right now. Well, maybe she'd like to see them in concert. They're playing in Canberra in two nights. That sounds like a good idea Kevin, maybe you should ask her. Maybe I will Kevin, thanks for the reassurance." He now turned to me to finish talking. "So Chelsea, how do you feel about seeing Kisschasy with me in two nights time? I bought the tickets especially for you…" I can't believe Kevin bought me tickets for Kisschasy! I was so excited I couldn't even begin to form words so I resorted to a HUGE hug instead; the only problem being I bowled him over and we landed on the ground.  
The eyes. Why do I always notice them in moments like this? I was drawn to them and I knew exactly what was about to happen…

KEVIN'S POV  
I looked into her eyes and couldn't resist the temptation. She was lying on me, after making me fall off the bed. She was in a terrific mood and the moment was amazing. She looked at me and I think she noticed me looking at her so she smiled, and then it happened. We moved in and our lips met. I can't believe this is happening. Especially not this soon, but it's still incredible. Wait, no, I'm kissing Chelsea. The girl Joe is in love with, no no no no no! I pulled away and apologised. "I'm sorry, it just happened. It didn't mean anything." I kept rambling until she silenced me. "Kevin, it's not your fault. By the way, those lyrics you read, back in Adelaide, they were about you." Her words made this moment perfect, reminding me of another faultless moment…

**14th December 1999**  
Chelsea and I were on our way to the park to meet up with Joe and Nick. I had promised her Mum she would get there safely and I was determined to keep the promise. We had been walking for about ten minutes when I felt something cold on my face. At first, I thought it was rain until I heard Chelsea yelling, "Kevysaur! It's SNOWING!" I didn't find it exciting, then I realised it was Chelsea's first ever snow experience. She was smiling and running around, catching snow on her tongue. It was like watching Joe, Nick and I in a store full of Nikes. She ran over to me and hugged me, not letting go. "Kevysaur, this is so amazing. Sorry for going crazy, but it is so beautiful."  
"No worries Chelsmander, but answer me one question. Is it better than holding a koala or feeding a roo?"  
"I don't think there will ever be a moment in my life better than this one," she said as she looked up and smiled. I smiled back and hugged her again.

**22nd February 2008**  
"Kevin…"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"I, I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"For kissing you. For wanting to be more than just friends. For being the girl who will soon enough break Joe's heart. What do I say to him? He thinks everything is perfect, but I've known since the night I saw you guys again that they weren't. The moment I looked into your eyes…"  
"Chels, it's not your fault. Although this would all be easier if I didn't feel the same way about you, but we can't help that. Obviously Joe is going to have to know, but maybe that can wait. Maybe you could just tell him that you would rather stay friends for a while then avoid talking about being more. Also, it all comes down to what you want. Do you want to be with Joe or take a chance with me?"  
"Well, I, I think I want to take a chance. I've been thinking about this a lot, and I really care about Joe, but I also know I'll regret it if I don't take this opportunity. But what do I tell Joe?"  
"Just say you're unsure of your feelings right now, and want to have a chance to think. You don't have to say anything about me."  
"But…I don't want to lie to him. Can, can I tell him the truth?"  
"Ok. I guess you can, but don't expect him to take it well. Do you want me there with you?"  
"No, no I think it would be better if I did this by myself. It's my issue and I have to deal with it."  
"Ok, but remember I'm here for you Chelsmander."  
"Thanks Kevysaur."

"Joe…Are you in there?"  
"Yeah babe, come in." I entered the room and my god, how hard does he want to make this. He had just gotten out of the shower so he was only half dressed and his hair was curly coz he hadn't straightened it yet. He walked over to me and was about to kiss me when I pulled away. "What's wrong? Have I done something?"  
"No, it's not you. I…I have to talk to you." This was going to be hard. "Please, sit down. This won't be easy. First, I want you to know that I care about you a lot. You have always been one of my best friends." He gave me a strange look, as if to say, 'what are you getting at'. "I know you probably won't take this well, that's why I'm trying to get it out of the way. I can't be with you, I want to stay friends."  
"But…I don't understand. Why? I, I…I thought you loved me?" Right now was one of those times I wished I could break into song. I had 'Gotta Go My Own Way' from High School Musical running through my head and I thought it would be perfect.  
_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But I'll end this for now I gotta go my own way_  
"I'm so sorry Joe. There's another thing. I know you will hate the next thing I say and I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but I want you to know the truth. Kevin and I…we kissed. And had that happened before we had been split up, it wouldn't have meant a thing. But I don't know what's different. All I know is it meant something."  
Joe reminded me of Troy Bolton right now. He looked so upset and as though he just couldn't process what was happening. "Well, thank you for telling me the truth, I appreciate that." He stopped there and I hugged him before leaving the room.

**Five hours later**  
JOE'S POV  
How could he do this? He's taking away the girl I love! She was all I ever wanted, all I ever needed. Then it hit me. The bridge for 'Still In Love With You.' After I wrote it down I left my room and walked into the kitchen. Kevin was standing there and he tried to say something. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't hold back my anger. I started on him, punching and yelling and kicking. He was pleading for me to stop but I didn't so he got a few punches in. It wasn't until I heard someone screeching, "STOP IT!" that I pulled away. Chelsea was standing there trying to hold back the tears. She ran over to Kevin and grabbed him. Luckily I'd been too upset to actually get a good hit in. Although he did have a bleeding lip and nose. All I could hear as I walked out of the hotel was "I'm sorry Kevin, it's my fault. I dragged you into this."

CHELSEA'S POV  
"I can't believe he would do that! I never thought he would be capable of that." Kevin had bruises appearing all over his arms and he was starting to get a black eye.  
"I told you he wouldn't take it well…Uh, could you get me a tissue or something…I'm kind of bleeding just a little bit."  
"Oh, yeah of course. I am so, so, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." I started cleaning up the blood all over his face as he continued talking.  
"Once again you blame yourself for something completely out of your control. It's not your fault we kissed. It's not your fault he reacted as badly as he did. There is nothing you could have done to stop it."  
"You're right. That kiss wasn't my fault, but this one…" I kissed his forehead, as his lip was swollen and I didn't want to hurt him.  
"Thanks," he said, with the best smile he could make without hurting himself. "And don't worry about Joe, he'll calm down soon enough. He just needs to do something to keep him occupied for a bit."  
"I hope you're right. I feel like I'm the most horrible person ever. But it's all good coz I have you."


	19. Chapter 18

15th January 2008

**23rd February 2008**  
"Good morning sun shines!" I was surprised to hear Joe sounding so happy after how angry he had been last night. He looked as though nothing had happened so I decided not to say anything.  
"Morning! You guys excited for tonight's show? I've heard the crowds in Canberra can go pretty crazy."  
"I know I can't wait. And, good morning beautiful." Kevin made his way over to me and kissed me on the cheek, not wanting to be too forward in front of Joe.  
"It's gonna be an awesome show. And, hang on, let me get Nick first. NICK!" Joe called out. Nick entered the room and Joe continued. "I was wondering, if maybe we could play 'Still In Love With You' at tonight's show. I've finally finished. I'll show you guys how to play your parts after, but I just really want to show the fans the finished product."  
"That sounds like an awesome idea. I'm sure they'd love to hear the finished version. I know I would," Nick sounded pretty keen on the idea and Kevin's response was almost identical. I guess they're playing it tonight.

**The Show**  
"You guys have been such an awesome audience we've decided to give you a special treat. Up until now you have never heard the full version of 'Still In Love With You' but now, it's your turn!" There were cheers and screams and I think I heard a few sighs as if to say 'finally'. They started playing and the crowd was really into it. They reached the bridge and I couldn't wait to hear what Joe had written, and neither could Kevin and Nick. He had told them he wanted it to be a secret, but that it was definitely really good. And I guess the guitars sounded good enough so Nick and Kev went along with it. Joe started singing and I saw Kevin tense up. This wasn't going to go well.  
_I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did, oh what's the point  
You're not listening anyway_  
Joe began singing the chorus again and I had to get out of there. I ran out of the theatre and headed back to the hotel. I packed all my bags and headed for the airport as soon as possible. There was no way I could be around Joe for another four weeks.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm on my way back to Adelaide right now, and I just realised Kevin had those tickets for Kisschasy. He was going to take me, and it was going to be great, but now I'm gone. Why do I wreck everything?  
I also look like a complete idiot right now. I'm on a plane, crying while writing in my diary. My hair is a mess and I have mascara running down my face. Why did today have to be the one day I wear mascara?  
Why are things so screwed up? Please help me…  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

The plane landed and I practically ran off. As I got to the car park I saw Danni and Jess waiting for me. They sprinted towards me and engulfed me in a hug.  
"We've missed you so much Chelsimica!"  
"I've missed you guys too, but can we get off the road first, please?" We all started laughing and walked to the car. They threw my stuff in the boot and we hopped in.  
"So, why are you back so soon?" Jess so already knew, she just wanted to hear me say it.  
"Kevin and I kissed. Joe beat him up. Joe finished writing 'Still In Love With You'. It was sad, I ran away. But I miss out on seeing Kisschasy."  
"Wait, you were seeing Kisschasy? Since when?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that. Kevin bought me a ticket to see them tomorrow night in Canberra."  
"Damn it girl! Why didn't you stay?!" She laughed, "Sorry, that probably sounded kinda horrible…"  
"It's cool, I know what you meant. I wish I was still there, but I can't be around Joe if he's gonna make me feel really bad about it."  
"Can I just add something…" Danni asked and I nodded. "You passed up the chance to hang out with MITCHEL MUSSO for another what, 4 weeks?"  
"Yes, I did. I actually feel really horrible for not saying goodbye…but they'll all be back in Adelaide soon."


	20. Chapter 19

15th January 2008

NICK'S POV  
"Thanks to you she's gone, AGAIN!" Kevin started yelling at Joe.  
"And thanks to you, I haven't got a chance with her!" He yelled back.  
"How can you throw away our chance to get close to her again so easily?"  
"Because she BROKE MY HEART! That's how! How can you sleep at night knowing you caused that?" The questions just kept going back and forth for what seemed like hours. Although rather entertaining, I felt bad for enjoying it coz they were both deadly serious.  
"Guys, why don't you just calm down and talk like the adults you are?" I intervened. They looked at me and just stared. "Or you can go back to arguing, either one." I backed out of the room and left them to it while I found Dad.  
I wandered around for a few minutes before I heard him. I ran toward his voice and called out to him. "Dad! DAD! Come quick! Kevin and Joe are having a massive argument!" He looked at me and began running after me. We reached the band room and the yelling had escalated.  
"I had ONE CHANCE with her Joseph. ONE CHANCE! And YOU spoiled it!"  
"And I had ONE CHANCE to get her back and YOU spoiled that!"  
"BOYS! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Joe and Kevin turned around to see Dad staring straight at them. "Joseph, you sit over there, Kevin, here. Now tell me what's going on." They both started rambling, trying to blame everything on the other. "Can't you two cooperate? You're both adults. How about we hear Joe's side first, then Kevin's?"  
"Ok Dad," said both Kevin and Joe.  
"It started when Chelsea told me she wanted to stay friends…" Joe recounted his version of the events before Kevin began. "…And then she ran away."  
"Well it sounds like we have a rather complicated situation on our hands. Have either of you tried talking to her since she left?"  
"No."  
"Well maybe one of you should. I suggest Kevin…"

DANNI'S POV  
_"It'll be you and me, up in the trees…"_  
I saw Chelsea dive for her phone and answer it. "Hello? Oh hey. Yeah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you I just had to get away. Ok. Well, I'll think about it. I really want to come back, but I'm not sure. I'll decide tonight, I promise. Ok, ok, ok. I'm going now. Ok. Going now…BYE!" She hung up laughing.  
"Kevin?"  
"Yup. He wants me to come back so he doesn't have to take Nick to Kisschasy in my place."  
"But doesn't that mean you would have to go back like now?"  
"Well, tomorrow morning, yeah. He said he'd pay for my ticket."  
"But you just got back! We'll let you go if you take us as well. And get us tickets to Kisschasy. We'll pay for our flights and find our own place to stay." Jess was just as in love with Kisschasy as Chels was and was going to try her hardest to go with her.  
"Let me call Kevin and check if that's ok."

JOE'S POV  
_"I'll do anything for you, this story is for you…"_  
Kevin's phone rang and he quickly answered. "Already made up your mind? Well that was fast. Are you coming back? Ok, I'll check with Dad." He fiddled with his phone before talking to Dad, "Chelsea was wondering if she could bring Danni and Jess with her for the rest of the tour. They'll pay for their own flights and find their own accommodation. And Jess would also quote- love us forever and ever and ever- if we could get her tickets to Kisschasy."  
"That sounds really cool. Jess seemed like a really awesome person when we spoke to her. Can they Dad?" I asked.  
"I guess that would be alright, but make sure they aren't crazy before saying yes."  
"Thanks Dad," Kevin picked up his phone and began talking to Chelsea again.

CHELSEA'S POV  
"Trust me, they aren't crazy. He said yes? Really? That is so incredible! Tell him we all love him lots. He won't regret it. We'll get the earliest flight we can tomorrow morning, Jess and Danni will need time to pack. Thank you! Cya tomorrow, bye!"  
"OH EM GEE WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Both Danni and Jess screamed in sync. We reached Jess's house and they must have already given this idea some thought coz their bags were already packed.  
"C'mon, let's go!" Jess said as she dragged me out of the house. There was a taxi waiting outside to take us to the airport and we all jumped in.

It was well past midnight when we landed in Canberra but I really wanted to surprise the guys. We caught a taxi to their hotel and made our way to the top floor. Because I had left so quickly I'd forgotten about my key so I still had it. We let ourselves in and Jess headed for Joe's room, Danni had Nick and Mitchel's and I took Kevin's. I checked the time as I passed the kitchen, 3:48am.  
I reached his room and slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound. He was fast asleep, wearing nothing but some boxers, and sprawled over the bed. His quilt was on the floor and he was hugging one of the pillows. He looked adorable and I started to feel kinda bad for what I was about to do. Actually, no I didn't, it was going to be fun. I walked over to his bed and put my head right next to his.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" I yelled, and I could hear Danni and Jess doing the same thing in the other rooms. A rather loud, unanimous scream was now heard from the boys.  
"Hey babe, how's it goin'?"  
"ugghh…eehhh…waahhh…Chels?"  
"Would anyone else be calling you babe?"  
"Joe maybe…why are you here so early?"  
"So I don't get a hello, how are you? Geez that's real nice."  
"You woke me up at 4 in the morning. Do you expect me to be in a loving mood?"  
"I expect you to be in a loving mood 24/7."  
"Ok. How's this? Hey beautiful, how are you? I missed you so much. Goodnight." He then kissed me and pulled me onto the bed as he tried to fall back asleep.  
"Fine go to sleep, but I'm gonna go help Danni and Jess get sorted. Night." I left the room in search of Jess and Danni.

DANNI'S POV  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
"Geez, I'm not that scary, am I?" Hang on; I just woke up Nick Jonas and Mitchel Musso. This is so cool. "Rise and shine, it's a beautiful day here in Canberra, the nation's capital. I'm Danni and I will be your alarm clock for the next few weeks. It is now 4am and 10 degrees Celsius. I'll stop before I get to the singing part for your sakes."  
"Umm…why are we being woken up at 4am?" Mitchel asked.  
"Coz we just got here and we felt like being welcomed, so wake up sleepy heads."  
"I thought Chels said her friends WEREN'T crazy?" Nick whispered to Mitchel.  
"We're not crazy, just fun. Now get up or you'll miss out on the best part of the day."  
"Ok, ok. By the way, I'm Nick and this is Mitchel. It's nice to meet you Danni."  
"You too, but you two may like to put shirts on; although that would ruin your first impression. Cya." I left them alone so they could wake up properly and headed out to the lounge to find Chelsea and Jess.

JESS' POV  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
"Good morning Mr Jonas. Did you sleep well?"  
"ehhh…what? Huh? Who's that?"  
"Its Jess. Remember me? I'm the girl who you met at the fruit store."  
"Oh, I remember you. I was sleeping quite well until you came along, thank you very much."  
"Well I'm sorry Mr "I'm-too-cool-to-greet-the-girls-who-have-flown-all-this-way-to-see-me", Mr "I-won't-get-out-of-bed-to-say-hello-to-the-pretty-girl-standing-in-my-room". Aren't you just a piece of sunshine this morning."  
"Wait, pretty girl? In my room? Maybe I should get up…" He sat up and looked at me. "Well you were right about one thing," he said with a smile.  
"Oh really? What would that be?"  
"That there's a pretty girl standing in my room…" I was starting to blush a bit and was about to make my way out of the room when he continued, "sorry if I embarrassed you. I have a tendency to do that."  
"It's cool, I'm fine with it. I like compliments. And I mean, I must be one of a handful of girls who get complimented by Joe Jonas when he's in bed and shirtless, so thanks."  
"Well actually, you're only the second girl I've ever complimented when in bed and shirtless. I'm sure you can guess the first."  
"Yeah, it's just a tad obvious. So, are you going to come into the lounge or invite me into your room? Standing here isn't very fun you know."  
"Sorry about that. Come sit down." I made my way to where he was pointing and sat down next to him. We started talking about anything and everything and basically just having a really good time when I heard Chelsea calling out "Jess! Where are you? We need to get sorted." I turned to Joe and apologized before running to the lounge.


	21. Chapter 20

15th January 2008

CHELSEA'S POV  
"See I told you her and Joe would get along well," I said to Danni as Jess entered the room.  
"Hell yeah, they're both as crazy as the other," Danni agreed. "Did you have fun?" She asked Jess who replied with a smile.  
"You could have told me he was that wonderful. I'm glad you chose Kevin." She looked at me with the biggest smile ever and ran over and hugged me.  
"You're welcome. Now, ready to make breakfast for the boys? The only way we will be forgiven for waking them up is by making a huge breakfast of their favourite things." We made our way to the kitchen to check what they had and found that it wouldn't be too hard to give them what they wanted as most of it was in the cupboards or fridge. I checked the whole kitchen and found a number of things perfect for Nick; some steak that just needed warming up, a few power bars, a slurpee and coke. For Mitchel there was some Fanta and steak and eggs.  
For Joe; sushi, red bull, tootsie rolls and some chicken and mayo, perfect for a chicken/mayo sandwich. And for Kevin; chocolate cake, coffee, more sushi and butterfingers.  
We set it all up on the table for them and got them from their rooms. As they entered the main room their jaws dropped and they ran to the table. All four boys sat down and started stuffing their faces, all the while saying thank you for our effort.  
When they had finished we cleaned up and decided on a plan of action for the day. The morning would be spent in small groups/ pairs. Joe and Jess were going to play Guitar Hero in the hotel while Danni, Mitchel and Nick were going to check out the nearest arcade. Kevin and I chose to check out Quest-A-Con, the national science centre. We were meeting for lunch at 1pm at the café across from the hotel before all of us went to the National Zoo and Aquarium so the boys could hold a koala and feed a kangaroo. Once that was done we had to check out Parliament House before heading off to see Kisschasy.  
While Kevin and I were at Quest-A-Con we took random photos of us and the cool experiments. They had one of those GIANT keyboards on the floor and we were jumping around and being silly when I decided to play the Angry Beavers theme song. While I was playing it Kevin kept taking photos and when I finished I jumped onto the ground and rested my head on one of the keys. Kevin joined me and decided now was a good time for a photo. As he took it we both turned our heads in the hopes of kissing the other on the cheek but it resulted in us kissing on the lips. We were laughing for ages after it but we had actually taken a really good photo. When we got back to the hotel I set it as the wallpaper on my phone and sent it to Kevin so he could do the same.


	22. Chapter 21

15th January 2008

**Kisschasy Time!**  
Mr Jonas had managed to get the others tickets with Kevin and I, which meant we were all front row centre. Every minute before the show started Jess and I screamed silently before hugging each other. This was our pre-show ritual; performed at the five other Kisschasy shows we had been to. When our countdown reached 30 seconds the lights began to dim. Darren, the lead singer, walked on stage and Jess and I couldn't contain our excitement. Then Joel, Karl and Sean came out. At the same time Jess and I screamed "WE LOVE YOU JOEL!" He was the bassist and we were pretty in love with him. The music started and our favourite song began.  
_Two hours 'til doors, with my patience running short  
I am shaking in my seat, as I grind my beep teeth  
I am waiting for the day, when no one is concerned  
So excuse me if I may, this is how we spread the word  
Seconds from the stage, now we're counting 1,2,3  
Now it's time to stop the hate, this is where you wanna be_

Now I'm red; I'm out of breath  
Feel the music through your feet  
A shot of light, I see your eyes  
What a perfect way to meet

'Perfect Way To Meet' finished and Jess and I screamed our lungs out. We did that pretty much the entire show but nowhere near as loud as the first time. At the end of the show Kevin told us that they had also gotten backstage passes and Jess nearly fainted. We had already met them before but it was still really exciting!

When we reached the backstage area Kisschasy came out from their band room.  
"Hey guys. Wait, have we met before?" Darren asked.  
"Umm…yeah. We were at your gallery preview in Adelaide for the release of 'Hymns for the Non-believer'", I replied, as Jess was still too excited.  
"Oh hang on, were you the hypothetically girl?"  
"Haha yeah…awkward."  
"Hypothetically girl?" Kevin asked me with a worried look on his face.  
"I'll explain later."  
"You were the one who asked for my jacket right?" Joel asked me.  
"Yeah, that too. And Karl, before you ask, yes I was the one who asked for your shirt. Sorry Sean, I didn't ask anything of you, other than getting you to sign my bag."  
"Jacket, shirt? Geez girl, you really like to make an impression." Kevin actually didn't seem as weirded out as I thought he would be.  
"As I said, I'll explain later. Right now it's Kisschasy time." We continued with autograph signing and photo taking for ages until we finally headed back to the hotel.  
"So, hypothetically?"  
"Ok, well. We were at this gallery signing and I had already asked Joel for his hideous jacket and Karl for his shirt and Jess wanted me to ask Darren something. We decided on 'hypothetically, if I pulled my top down would you sign my chest'. I didn't actually get him to sign it coz I didn't want Mum to kill me when I got home, but he said that he would have. It was a good day."  
"Ok then, strange child."  
"Yeah, but you love me for it." I said with an irresistible smile.  
"Yeah you're right about that." He moved over to me and put his arms around my waist before pulling me in for a kiss.

_Dear Diary,  
Today was Kisschasy day. Kevin and I started the day at Quest-A-Con which was amazing. I loved all of the chemistry experiments and the free-fall. Then we headed to the zoo and the boys were so excited to get to hold a koala, but then they got to feed the roos and they reminded me of the little boys I used to hang out with.  
When we got to Kisschasy Jess and I freaked out once again, then we were given backstage passes. AND they remembered me as the 'hypothetically' girl. It was an incredible day.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

**28th February 2008**  
Our plane landed in Brisbane at 5am and we reached the hotel at 6. Danni and Jess had a room with two single beds, which meant I was still staying with the boys. As we entered their room I immediately realised the problem. There were 3 double beds, and six kids to sleep on them, which meant I was sharing with one of the guys. Frankie insisted I slept with him but Joe didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Kevin so I ended up with Kevin and Joe with Frankie. I had no problem with it but I knew my parents wouldn't be too impressed if they found out so I made sure everyone promised not to tell them. The only thing planned for today was the concert so we decided to catch up on some much needed sleep before the boys were needed for sound check and stuff.

We returned home from the concert and crashed. Nick and Mitchel hit heads as they flopped onto their bed and complained for a minute before falling asleep. Joe tickled Frankie for a moment before he too fell asleep, with Frankie following seconds after. Kevin and I carefully fell onto the bed, so as not to hit each other.  
"Chelsea…"  
"Yes Kevin?"  
"I just want to let you know these last few weeks have been crazy great and I am so glad to have been able to share them with you."  
"Aww thanks Kevy. I feel the same." I started drifting off to sleep until Kevin spoke again while wrapping his arms around me.  
"Chelsmander?" he whispered.  
"Yes Kevysaur?"  
"I…I love you," he said, more silent than before.  
"I love you too," I said as we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	23. Chapter 22

15th January 2008

**29th February 2008**  
"RISE AND SHINE! We have to make the most of the extra day!" Joe called out to everyone, before running next-door. Kevin woke up and freed me from his grip as we got out of bed. We entered the kitchen and saw Denise had cooked breakfast for all of us.  
"Thank you Denise, you didn't have to."  
"Yes I did sweetie. If I didn't you kids never would have woken up." We both laughed as we sat down at the table and waited for the rest of the sleepers.

JESS' POV  
"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY! We have an extra day to celebrate. Get up!" I heard Joe's voice but couldn't see him anywhere. Just as I thought I might be spared the embarrassment of him seeing morning Jess, Joe jumped out from the cupboard and landed on my bed. "Come on! Mum has breakfast ready next door. Don't worry about getting changed, everyone will be in their PJ's."  
"But I look horrible. I don't want to go there right now."  
"You don't look horrible. I think morning Jess looks rather pretty. Although there is the issue of the hair, and the eyes, and the leftover make up and…" My face dropped as he listed everything wrong with me. "Jess, I don't mean it. I'm just mucking around. Now get up and come next door with me. You look beautiful, just as you normally do, you have nothing to worry about." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.  
"Wait. Joe?"  
"Yeah Jess?"  
"Well, do you really think I look beautiful? Like this?"  
"Definitely! I've never seen you looking anything less." He was so serious about it and I started to blush. I faced the ground as I tried to speak.  
"Uhh…umm…thanks…" I looked at him and he was staring into my eyes. All of a sudden I got 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' stuck in my head and felt the urge to hum it, but I didn't need to, as Joe was already humming it. He continued to look at me before slowly leaning in and kissing me. It seemed to last forever. The only reason it stopped was because Danni came out of the room making more noise than Joe normally did. We made our way into the Jonas hotel room and sat down at the table, joining the other eight people already eating.

"Jess! Where are you?" Joe could be heard yelling to me as we played hide and seek. He had taken me out to dinner and we were now walking back to the hotel. "This isn't fair! No one has ever beaten me at hide and seek!"  
"Well maybe you've met your match." I accidentally let out. Now he's going to find me. About five seconds later and Joe was standing right next to me.  
"So you thought you could stay away from me forever?"  
"That was the plan," I said, looking as serious as possible.  
"Oh…well…I'll just leave you alone then." He pretended to look hurt and walk away but I just stood there, waiting for him to give up. He turned around before saying, "you're supposed to chase after me and say 'I was joking Joseph, I'm sorry'".  
"Oh sorry, I didn't get the memo. Would you like to try that again?"  
"Yes." He tried his sad act again and I ran after him.  
"I am so sorry Joseph. I never meant to hurt you, it was all a joke. Better?"  
"Better. But you know what would make it even more betterer?"  
"Even more betterer?"  
"Yes, that's what I said. Can you guess?"  
"Umm…no. What would make it even more betterer?"  
"If you said yes to my next question."  
"Ok…what's your question?"  
"I was wondering…would you be my girlfriend?"  
"Aww Joe! Of course I would!" He hugged me so tight I could barely breathe before letting go and kissing me. "Betterer?"  
"Much betterer."

**3rd March 2008**  
CHELSEA'S POV  
"I was fine, till 7:05, till she walked out the door and right out of my life…"  
"Chelsea, why do you insist on singing that at 7:05 everyday?"  
"Because Kevin, I have done it everyday since I first heard it. It's a habit. Just like singing Six Minutes every time it's 6:59."  
"Yeah why do you do that?"  
"Coz it's six minutes till 7:05."  
"You strange, strange child."  
"But you love me for it."  
"That I do."  
We were sitting on the hotel balcony soaking up the sun from the freakish March heat wave while everyone else did their own thing. Kevin had decided we should spend as much time as possible together over the next few weeks before he had to go back to America.  
"Chelsea?"  
"Yes Kevin?"  
"I have something for you." I sat up and turned to face him. He was holding a jewelry box tied up with an orange ribbon. Kevin handed me the box and I just stared at it. "You know it's supposed to be opened, don't you?" He laughed. I untied the ribbon and carefully opened the box. Inside was a silver locket on a thin chain. I carefully took it out of the box as the tears started to form in my eyes. The locket was about 6 centimetres long and 4 and a bit wide. I opened it and saw the photo Kevin had taken of us at Quest-A-Con. Unlike a normal locket this one only had one side for a photo, the other side being replaced with a flat layer of silver. Engraved on this side was 'Chelsmander & Kevysaur 2008'. As I read it the tears started to flow. Kevin took it out of my hands and placed it around my neck.  
"I love you Kevin." He wrapped his arms around me as he said, "I love you too Chelsea."

_"So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll…"_  
"Hey Blessa! What's up?"  
"Nothing much, just want to catch up. We haven't spoken since you were in Melbourne. How's the tour going?"  
"It is so great! Oh, um you know how you said Joe and I would get back together…"  
"OH MY GOD! I was right again, wasn't I?"  
"Well actually, no. I'm not with Joe. I'm with-"  
"What?! You're not with Joe! Why not? Wait, who are you with?"  
"Kevin."  
"As in, Joe's brother?"  
"Yep, that's Kevin. I proved you wrong HAHAHAHA!" I made the most of his moment coz I knew it would be a rare one.  
"Damn girl! Keeping it in the family! Haha L-O-L as the myspace losers say."  
"You retard. Look I gotta go, but I'll call you later. Love you, bye." I hung up and left the bedroom to go find Kevin and Nick.


	24. Chapter 23

15th January 2008

JOE'S POV  
"Come on Jessica! We're gonna be late! Hurry up!"  
"Don't rush me Joseph! I hate being rushed. Where are we going anyway?" Joe was dragging me through the busy Brisbane streets towards an unknown destination. I couldn't even begin to count the number of people who had jumped out of our way. Or the number of girls who recognized Joe and tried to follow us before giving up because he was moving too fast for them to keep up. About five minutes later we reached our destination. We were standing at the entrance to Wet and Wild, one of the amusement parks in Queensland.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"Just follow me and you'll see." He grabbed my hand and continued to drag me around. A few minutes later and we had reached 'Sesame Street Beach'. Standing out the front was some guy in an Elmo costume. This was when I freaked out. I was so happy I reckon I scared the Elmo guy. I sprinted to him and hugged him while Joe stood there looking rejected.  
"I can't believe you got ELMO to wait out here! ELMO!" I screamed as I now ran over to Joe to hug him. "Thank you SO much!"  
"No problemo! That's not even the best part."  
"You mean there's something better than Elmo?! What is it?" Elmo walked over to me and handed me a box. A jewelry box…I looked at Joe and he nodded his head towards the box. I ripped off the purple ribbon and opened it. Inside was a bracelet; a white gold chain with a strip that had something written on it. I couldn't see properly coz the sun was almost down so Elmo pulled out a torch. He shone it on the bracelet and I read 'I love Jessica'. Joe told me to turn it over and I saw it read 'Love Joe'.  
"This is supposed to be better than Elmo?" He looked so rejected so I started laughing, "Joe this is beautiful! I love it!" He took it from my hands and placed it on my wrist.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
"I never said anything about liking it…"  
"But you just-"  
"Like I said, I never said I like it. I said I love it."

**6th March 2008**  
CHELSEA'S POV  
"I can't believe you guys never told me! Not only am I left out when it comes to boyfriends but I also don't hear about what happens with you guys. What has this world come to?" Danni had begun rambling when she noticed my necklace from Kevin and what I have now found out is Jess' bracelet from Joe. We hadn't had a chance to really talk about anything since we arrived because we were always around the boys. We chose to stay at the hotel during tonight's concert so we could catch up on everything that's been happening.  
"We'll tell you about us when you tell us about you and Mitchel, or you and Nick. Whichever one it is." Jess and I swore something had to be going on with her and one of them.  
"There's nothing going on there. We're all just good mates and love hanging out. They actually understand that girls can play video games and be good at them too."  
"What did you beat them at this time? Halo? Mashed?" I asked. I was very interested in video games, that's why I worked in a game store.  
"Both! And Mario Party 4, 50 turns."  
"Aww 'sif you didn't ask me to play! You know I love Mario Party! Especially when it's played for four hours straight. Did you play Smash Bro's as well?"  
"Yes…"  
"You suck!" I was so devastated that they hadn't asked me to play that I missed everything Jess said.  
"So there really isn't anything going on with you and Mitchel? You don't even like him? Or Nick?"  
"Ok, so I maybe kind of like Mitchel a little bit, but I couldn't care less if we go out. I like just being friends and hanging out. Can you see me with a boyfriend?"  
"That is a very good point you have there. Isn't it Chels?"  
"What? Uhh…yeah. Wait, what happened?" I REALLY loved my video games!  
"Danni just said she likes Mitch and you missed it! You really were upset, weren't you?"  
"WHAT! We were right? And yes, I miss playing games all day, everyday. Can we play guitar hero soon?"  
"Yes, we were right. Yes, we can play guitar hero. Let's go get started."

We reached the game area and saw that guitar hero 3 was still on from when the boys played it earlier. Whoever was player one had beaten player two by just over 100 points at 'Evenflow'. I grabbed the first guitar and Jess the second and we chose 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragonforce on medium. We rocked out and it was so close until Jess stuffed up the last note, resulting in my win.  
"How do you get so good at this game?" Both Danni and Jess asked.  
"That's a good question. I guess I'm just a natural at it. The fact that I play a bazillion different instruments probably helps too." I seriously can't even remember a time that I wasn't good at it. "Maybe playing at work helps too…"  
"You play it at work?!" Danni looked like she wanted to kill me right now.  
"Yeah, when it's not busy. What do you do when it's not busy at work?"  
"I throw fruit at people…or play orange bowling…Or if we're hungry, we "accidentally" knock chocolate off the shelves so we can eat it…" Jess' work was pretty laid back and they only had a few customer rushes each day. Danni on the other hand…  
"I clean, and clean and clean. You know Margaret, she's horrible!" Danni had a good point there. Her boss was a bitch.  
"That sucks! You should come work with me. You can play Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games all day!"  
"You get to do WHAT all day?! When? Where? Why? I want to play video games all day!" Kevin, Joe, Mitchel and Nick had just entered the room and Joe started complaining about my job. "That's no fair! I'm quitting the band and working there."  
"Joe, you do the exact same thing all day, except you do it in a hotel room, then go out and perform in front of thousands of people each night. Why would you want to work in a video game store?"  
"You have a very good point there. Guys, I'm back in the band!"

_Dear Diary,  
We have just begun our week in Darwin and I know it's going to be great. Everything is perfect and I can't wait to spend more time with the guys. The rest of the tour is going to be awesome, touch wood.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx _

**15th March 2008**  
As this was the boys first time in Australia I had to make sure they went to an Aussie Rules football game. Since we were in Perth I decided we had to go to a West Coast Eagles game, as they are my second favourite team. Even luckier for me they were playing my favourite team, Port Adelaide Power.  
I rocked up at Subiaco oval decked out in my Port gear. I had my Guernsey, scarf, beanie, slippers, flag and face paint. Jess borrowed one of my shirts and so did Danni, Kevin, Joe, Mitchel and Nick. Yes, I brought six Port shirts with me. They're comfy J. Danni had done the face paint for us and I had a silver lightning bolt across mine with teal on one side and black on the other. Jess had one black stripe, one teal and one white, with Joe matching her. Kevin copied mine, as did Mitchel and Nick. Danni was individual and had 'power' written across her cheeks and nose.  
We entered the stadium and received quite a few dirty looks. We were definitely outnumbered. Luckily for us, there generally weren't hundreds of teenage girls running around at the footy and the face paint helped hide the boys so they weren't recognized.  
The siren rang and the match began. Straight away I knew it would be an interesting game as I already had Joe asking me what was going on every five seconds. I told him to cheer every time the black, teal and silver people got the ball, or when I did. He found it much easier to just copy me. Half time came and Port was in front by 4 goals and 3 behinds (27 points). Danni and Mitchel ran and got us some food while we watched the kids' football. Every half time they have school kids playing footy as the entertainment. I remember when I was 15 some of the boys from school did it and looked like idiots coz they were playing a team of 10 year olds.  
The small games finished and Danni and Mitchel got back with the food and drinks. We dug in as the second half started.  
At the end of the game Port had won; the final score being, 167-99. The Power song began and Jess and I sang along as loud as we could, getting a lot of bad looks from the West Coast fans.


	25. Chapter 24

15th January 2008

**19th March 2008**  
Tonight is our last night on tour. The Jonas family leaves Australia one week from today and I'm dreading it. Things are great and I don't want them to leave. Perth has been heaps of fun and for our last night we're going out for a big group dinner then splitting up into our usual groups.  
We arrived at the little Italian style restaurant and sat at big, round table to fit the ten of us. Joe, Kevin, Mitchel and Nick decided to order for all of us and get two family size pizzas; one with pineapple, anchovies and olives, the other without.  
As the food touched the table the boys dived for it. I swear one of them was going to break an arm or something, that's how fast they were.  
We finished eating and went our separate ways.

NICK'S POV  
Danni, Mitchel and I had been playing Halo for about half an hour by now and Danni was kicking major ass. She went to the kitchen to get us some red bull when Mitch started talking, "Yo Nick, I'll be back in a second. Just gonna get some chips or something."  
"Alright man, just hurry up, I wanna beat Danni!" With that Mitchel left the room and I felt like the biggest loner ever.

DANNI'S POV  
"Danni?"  
"Hey Mitch, what brings you to the kitchen?"  
"Well…I wanted to talk to you. Alone."  
"Ok…what about?" Wait, no, I hope he's not going to say what I think he might.  
"Um… ok, this probably won't come out very easily but…well, here goes. I like you. A lot. And I wanted you to know before I go back to America." He had to say it, didn't he?  
"Mitch…"  
"It's ok. I get it; you don't like me like that. It's cool, I understand."  
"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that, yes, I do kinda like you, but…you're leaving for America in a week, and I don't really want to start something knowing that you're leaving so soon. I'm sorry."  
"That's alright, I know what you mean. Maybe next time." He said as he winked at me before grabbing a bag of chips and leaving. I just turned down Mitchel Musso. What is wrong with me?

JESS' POV  
"Where are we going Jess?"  
"It's a surprise. Joseph! Don't touch the blindfold!"  
"Ugghh…I hate blindfolds!"  
"Just deal with it. We're almost there." I was taking Joe to this place Danni and I had found the other day. It was a little soda shop on the beach. They made awesome drinks and they had heaps of old-fashioned lollies and stuff.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Yes."  
"OOO! Can I take the blindfold off now?!"  
"Fine!" He pulled the blindfold off and squealed like a girl. He really was a typical kid in a candy store. "I'm sorry, but could you just try that again? I didn't quite catch that squeal." I said laughing.  
"SHHH! Look at the lollies! There are so many." His eyes were wide and he walked straight towards the big barrel of red licorice. "Can I eat it? Please?" He looked at me with pleading eyes so I told him the rules.  
"You're allowed to fill this bucket. Once it's full you can fill up this bucket, but that's it." I held up the two buckets, one was about 30 litres and the other 25. How he could eat that much I didn't know, but I also knew he would grab as much as possible so I asked the guy for the maximum deal. Joe sprinted to me and yanked the first bucket from my hand. He half filled it with red licorice then he ran around grabbing bits of everything. When he finished with that bucket he did the same thing with the next. As he filled it he slowly looked sadder and sadder until he couldn't pout anymore. "Ready for your ice cream?"  
"YES PLEASE!" He jumped onto the stool next to me and the store worker came out from the back.  
"What would you like sir?"  
"Whatever has the most sugar, please! Oh and chocolate marshmallow ice cream!"  
"I don't think you need much more sugar Joe…" He looked as hyped up as he is on stage.  
"Yes I do, I can never get enough sugar. Sugar, sugar, sugar." He gave me a cheesy smile and continued eating his lollies. The store guy came back with a GIANT bowl filled to the point it was overflowing. It looked like it had chocolate marshmallow ice cream, sour worms, toffee, caramel, red licorice, hot fudge and marshmallows in it, at least. Joe's eyes widened as it was placed in front of him. He grabbed the spoon and scoffed it down, occasionally exclaiming when he found something that tasted new.  
When he finished the ice cream the store clerk grabbed the bowl and took it out back, leaving us alone. "This has been the greatest night EVER! Thank you!" He went to kiss me but I pushed him away. "Have I done something wrong?"  
"No, I just don't want to be covered in ice cream." Joe had managed to get it all over himself. We started cleaning it up and when he was clean enough I kissed him. "So, are you ready for the best part of the night?"  
"There's something better than eating copious amounts of sugar?" He sounded just like me when I was surprised by Elmo.  
"Yes there is. Close your eyes." He shut them and I pulled the box out from my jacket. "Ok, open."  
"Ooo, pretty box." Joe took the box from my hand and carefully opened it. He looked inside and saw the silver chain bracelet; almost identical to the one he had given me, except guy style.

JOE'S POV  
'I love Joseph' was engraved on the front and 'Love Jess' on the back. "This is beautiful babe, I love it." I pulled her into a hug and probably squeezed the life out of her.  
"Good, coz I wasn't going to do anything about it if you didn't like it." She laughed and gave me a huge smile. I hugged her again and whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much when I leave."  
"I'll miss you too Joe."

KEVIN'S POV  
We were walking along the beach hand in hand when Chelsea "fell" and dragged me down with her. The sun was setting and it looked stunning. There was complete silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was refreshing.  
"Kevin?"  
"Yes beautiful?"  
She giggled a bit before continuing. "I have something for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I did as she said then I felt something being placed in my hands. "Open sesame!" I was holding a box. I opened it and inside was a ring. It looked just like my old purity ring except for one difference. The old inscription of 'true love waits' was replaced with 'C & K – True Love Waiting'. I hate to admit it but she had brought tears to my eyes. I took the ring out of the box and placed it on my left ring finger, where my old purity ring had been before I lost it.  
"I thought you might like a new one, I just added my touch." I smiled at her and took her hands. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it Chels. It's perfect." I kissed her before we stood up and made our way back to the hotel.


	26. Chapter 25

15th January 2008

**20th March 2008**  
CHELSEA'S POV  
Our plane landed in Adelaide at 10:08am and we arrived to a lot of teenage girls asking for photos and autographs. While Jess, Danni, Denise, Paul and I went and got the luggage the boys, including Frankie, enjoyed the time with their fans. About 45 minutes later and we had all the luggage and far less fans. My parents and sisters had come to pick us, each with their own car. We figured we would need heaps of room for all ten people and their luggage so four cars was the safest option. On the way back to my house Kevin, Frankie, Nick and I went with my Dad. I was in charge of the music so we listened to Linkin Park and Pearl Jam the whole way. When 'one step closer' came on I turned it up as loud as I could, put the windows down and sang even louder than the music. The boys joined in and we all started head banging. This, or something similar, happened most of the way home.  
We got to my house and jumped out of the car. Kevin got the luggage out and I dragged it inside and up to my room. It was good to be home.

KEVIN'S POV  
I did not want to be back in Adelaide. Although I had absolutely nothing against the place I just didn't want to be leaving in one week, being here meant that. Once we leave I won't get to see Chels for ages. Not necessarily months, it could be over a year before I see her again. I took my luggage into the house and left it in the entry. I assumed Chelsea had gone to her room so I went up there too.  
"Chels, I'm coming in. If you're naked, scream now or forever hold your peace." The door opened and I saw a fully clothed Chelsea. "Damn, I was hoping you'd scream." She laughed but I could tell she wasn't happy. "What's wrong?"  
"You're leaving in a week and I won't see you for ages."  
"Just don't think about that. Think about all the good times we're going to have together in that week, and all the good times we will have in the future." She didn't speak for a moment and she seemed to be pondering my idea.  
"You're right. I should just think about how much fun we're going to have, not about when it ends." Maybe I should take my own advice more often. "Thanks Kevy, you always know how to make things better."  
"That's my job. Now, about that whole naked thing…" She punched me in the arm and forced me out of her room and down the stairs.

NICK'S POV  
"Haha man, you got rejected!" I laughed as Mitchel told me what had happened with Danni.  
"Shut up! At least she said she likes me! When's the last time a girl said that to you?"  
"Last ni-"  
"Miley doesn't count." He had me there. I couldn't even remember the last time.  
"I don't know. That's not the sort of thing I remember."  
"So I'd say two years ago. You were 13 the last time a girl said they liked you? Wow. Goes to show fame really doesn't get you everything."  
"Shut up!"  
"What are you guys arguing about this time? Me? Oh you really shouldn't have." Danni entered the room and Mitchel was silent. Well this is getting awkward. "So what are we going to do about keeping in touch when you leave?"  
"We should so play Battlefield 2 over the internet! And text each other, and we'll call you and write letters, and maybe even some Morse code."  
"We definitely have to do the Battlefield thing, but I'm not so sure about the Morse code. What do you think Mitch?"  
"I LOVE the Battlefield idea. Maybe Nick and I will be better at it when we're home…"  
"I'm pretty sure I'll kick your butts no matter where you're playing from."  
"You've got a good point there." There was no way Mitch and I could match up to the greatness that is Danni playing Battlefield and Halo.  
"You guys are so nice. You actually admit that I'm greater than you!" We started glaring at her until she started laughing and we started too. "I'll miss you guys!"  
"We'll miss you too!" We had a mammoth group hug, which must have looked so lame but was actually really fun coz we nearly stacked it like ten times, then went to find the others.

_Dear Diary,  
Six action-packed days until the Jonas family leaves. Every moment is going to be spent with them. I have four years to finish making up for, and try and drag out the memories for however long it is until we see them again. Please make sure I see them again soon.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_

**26th March 2008**  
Tomorrow. March 27th. 24 hours from now. Blessa's birthday. The day the Jonas family leaves. The worst day of my life.  
Every moment I spent with the Jonas' and Mitchel was spent thinking that each of those moments that passed meant one less moment left. Every song played on Guitar Hero, each hug, each hi-5, each secret handshake; they all represented another moment gone.  
I had been at the Jonas' hotel room for 36 hours straight. I'd been awake all that time as well. I couldn't sleep knowing that if I did I could potentially waste 10 hours or more that could be spent hanging out with the boys. Kevin was packing his suitcase and I was attempting to help but kept finding things to laugh at.  
"I can't believe you brought your own straightener. As if you didn't just borrow your Mum's."  
"I wanted to actually have a chance to straighten my hair. If I had used Mum's then I would have to wait for her to finish, then make sure I got it before Joe."  
"Sure, sure. You're really just a girl at heart."  
"Gee thanks. So does that make you a man?"  
"Sure does. That's why I'm so into footy, video games and cars." He looked at me strangely before continuing to pack. A few minutes later and I had more things to diss him about. "Pink sunnies? What made you buy those?"  
"I didn't buy them. They were given to me at one of the photo shoots. I tried to give them back but they insisted I took them."  
"And you couldn't just get rid of them?"  
"Oh, shut up. Go help someone else pack their bags."  
"Fine, I will."  
"Fine."  
I left Kevin's room in search of Nick. I found him in the kitchen getting a can of Diet Coke. "How many of those have you had today?"  
"Um…about…15…ish…"  
"How can you not notice how disgusting it tastes?"  
"How can you not notice how delicious it is? It's not my fault the only things you'll drink that have caffeine are energy drinks."  
"They're the only things with caffeine that taste good!"  
"I still don't get how Kevin can be dating someone who doesn't like coffee. It doesn't seem right."  
"Well I don't get why your face is so ugly, but I don't tell the world that." I laughed as I ran off to finish helping Kevin pack, turning back every few seconds to see Nick's reaction.


	27. Chapter 26

15th January 2008

**27th March 2008**  
"Flight 84 to California, now boarding at gate 6." That was their flight. The Jonas' began picking up their luggage but as they looked at us watching them, most of us crying, they dropped their bags and ran over. Kevin nearly tackled me to the ground, and then cracked up laughing when I produced some sort of laugh/cry noise thing. Joe and Jess could not have been any closer together. If they had been they probably would have merged into one being. Mitchel, Danni and Nick were completing their secret handshake and planning what times they would be online. The Dad's were laughing and talking away while Denise and Mum were crying and hugging. Little Frankie patiently waited for Kevin to finish his turn with me so he could say goodbye to his girlfriend.  
"I'll miss you Miss Chelsea. Be careful without me here to protect you."  
"Sure will Frankster. But if I ever need someone to come and help me I'll call out to you."  
"Good. Have fun without me."  
"You too little man." I scruffed his hair and gave him a hug then let him go say bye to the others.  
"Flight 84 to California, now boarding. All passengers must now be heading to gate 6." The intercom finished and Kevin and I just looked at each other. It reminded me of the night they found me. What seemed like minutes later, but was really only seconds, we ran to one another and hugged. Both of us squeezed so tight we could barely breathe, and then we kissed as we loosened the hug.  
"I don't want you to go. Don't go Kevin. Why do you have to go?" I ranted for a moment until Paul told us to hurry up.  
"I'm sorry babe, but I promise I'll write, and call, and text, and email, and IM…" He paused and looked at me. "Don't miss me too much. I love you."  
"I love you too. Miss me more than you've ever missed me before." I smiled at him before we hugged, knowing it would be our last for quite some time.  
We pulled apart and Mitchel, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Frankie, Denise and Paul walked towards gate 6 and left us behind as the tears started flowing. (Authors note: while i was bolding the bit under this I quickly skimmed the bit above and I thought it said "tears started crying" haha. Anyway, continue.)

**2nd April 2008**  
DANNI'S POV  
"Are you sure you can do it? And have it live-in-able by the end of next week?" Chelsea paused for a moment before continuing. "Really? That is so great! Thank you for your help. We'll see you in a week! Bye!"  
"She can do it?" I asked, surprised that everything was working out perfectly. Chelsea nodded and we all began screaming and running around and jumping for joy, literally.  
"We should have a 'goodbye Adelaide' party! I'm always looking for a reason to celebrate." Jess ran off to begin planning our own farewell party.  
"I can't believe this is really happening. I'm leaving Adelaide again. I never thought this would happen, but I can't wait." Chelsea practically swore she would never leave Adelaide again because she loves it so much, but I guess we made a better deal.  
"Trust me, you won't regret this. Now let's get started on the packing!" The three of us made lists of everything we needed before we started packing, then slowly began grabbing each item and ticking it off our lists.


	28. Chapter 27

15th January 2008

**8th April 2008**  
CHELSEA'S POV  
Our plane departed at 8pm and arrived at its destination sometime, maybe like 6pmish the next day, sort of. It depends on the time difference and if you take it into account, but anyways. During the flight I spent most of my time reading while listening to my iPod, occasionally taking a break and playing games on my DS against Jess and Danni. The in-flight entertainment consisted of 'Atonement' and episodes of 'Two and A Half Men' and 'The Fairies'. Because I disliked all of these and didn't really want to watch my old music teacher strutting his stuff in tight silver spandex I found it very easy to concentrate on myself. When I wasn't reading or playing games I would think about anything and everything. Like how I was missing the V8s or what book I should read next.  
The plane landed and we made our way to baggage claim. After finding our bags we made our way out the front and caught a taxi to our new house.  
As we pulled up out the front we realized just how huge it was. It never looked anywhere near as big in the photos we had been sent. I walked to the front door and found the key that had been left for us. We entered the house and fell in love. It looked magnificent and I knew it had been decorated to suit us. I went upstairs to find my bedroom and figured out it was the orange one. Danni had the green room and Jess had the purple room. There was even a spare bedroom painted bright blue. The paintwork and furniture was stunning. We set our stuff down and went back outside. The delivery truck was arriving with all our personal stuff that we had sent over as soon as we learnt we would be moving. The workers unloaded all our stuff and left it in the lounge as we asked. Minutes later and our cars arrived. We had had them ferried over just like all our boxes of stuff, that's how much we love our cars. When everything had been sorted we decided it was time for the surprise. Danni picked up her phone and made the call.

KEVIN'S POV  
"Boys, can you come downstairs for a minute please?" Mum called out to us from the kitchen so we put our instruments down and went to talk to her. "Your father and I are going to dinner at our new neighbor's house tonight and we want you boys to come. Also, tell Mitchel he should come to. He practically lives here now."  
"But Mum!"  
"Joseph, how many times do I have to tell you not to say 'but Mum'. It will never get you anywhere, except grounded. Now go get changed, get Mitchel and be back here in half an hour." The four of us went upstairs and changed. We grabbed Mitchel and when we reached the kitchen Mum ferried us out the door.  
Frankie knocked on the neighbors' door and we waited a minute or two before someone opened it. There stood the one girl I never thought it would be.


	29. Chapter 28

15th January 2008

**Chapter 28**  
"SURPRISE!" Chelsea stood in front of us with Danni and Jess, in what I soon learnt was their new house.  
"I can't be- How lon- Since whe- Wow." I was having trouble absorbing the situation.  
"Please, come in." Danni stepped aside and let us enter. I ran to Chels and swept her into my arms as Joe did the same with Jess. Danni, Mitchel and Nick had a group hug then individuals.  
"I've missed you Kevin." Chelsea looked so sad as she said this, but quickly changed her expression into a huge smile. "But now I won't need to say that anywhere near as often."  
"Is this real? You live here now?"  
"Yes Kevy! It's all real. We're your neighbors." She hugged me tighter. It felt so good to have her back in my arms.  
"Good, now let's eat!"  
"I'd say that's the best idea you've ever had Kevin." Joe followed the smell of food and was chased by Nick, Mitchel and Frankie.

MITCHEL'S POV  
Dinner was finished and we were just hanging out with the girls. "Danni, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"  
"Sure Mitch." We got up off the couch and I followed Danni's lead. "What did you wanna talk about?"  
"Well, when we were in Australia, you said you couldn't date me because I was leaving in a week, but now…" Her face saddened a little and I started to think I shouldn't have said anything. "Danni, did I say something wrong?"  
"What? No, no, definitely not. Sorry, I was just thinking about how we could have been together for nearly a month now. I'm the one who did something wrong."  
"So, does that mean, you'll go on a date with me?"  
"Yes you goober." She flashed that stunning smile of hers and hugged me.  
"So Saturday…I'll pick you up at 8. Sound good?"  
"Sounds perfect." I was about to kiss her when…  
"OH EWWW! NO! That's just wrong!" Nick entered the room. He gestured that he was throwing up as Joe, Kevin, Jess and Chelsea all came in to see what Nick was screaming about.  
"What's going on in here? It sounds like someone's dying!"  
"DANNI AND MITCHEL WERE ABOUT TO KISS!" Nick was still yelling, but he was also rolling around on the floor now, still gagging.  
"Nicholas, get over it. I think they're cute!" Danni pulled away from me as Jess said this. "I shouldn't have said the 'c' word…AAGGHH!" Jess sprinted away and Danni chased her.  
"What was all that about?" I had no idea what was going on.  
"Mitchel, do you know anything? Danni hates being called cute. It's like her worst fear, sort of…after milk and octopi…and ET…" I laughed coz I thought Chelsea was joking but she just looked at me with a serious face. "I'm serious Mitch, she hates all of those things."  
"Oh…ok then…Milk?"  
"Yep. She can't stand it. Don't ever leave milk in your glass, or on the bench, and don't spill it near her, she'll freak."  
"Right, I'll make sure I remember that. Thanks." She has a fear of milk? That's a little weird…

CHELSEA'S POV  
I laughed at Mitchel as I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to my new room. I looked around and observed the orange walls with the white and black furniture. I sat on my bed and pulled out my diary. Time for my first American update in four years.

_Dear Diary,  
It's been four years since I wrote in here while living in America but I get to start again. Not only did we move to a new country, but we live next door to the Jonas family too. It's just like old times.  
Some things have changed while others haven't in the last two weeks. Jess and Joe are still like one person. Danni and Mitch are together, finally! Nick, well, he's still alone, but he'll find someone. I think it's impossible for him not to, he's just like his brothers. Little Frankie is "hanging out" with Noah, Miley's sister. They're so cute together. Too bad she's related to the wicked witch of the west.  
Life is great. Jess, Danni and I are going to go with the boys on their 'Burning Up' tour later in the year and even go to Europe with them for a month! EUROPE! That means I can finally go to Italy. I can see Venice and Florence and Milan…It's going to be wonderful.  
Kevin is still perfect. I'm so grateful for the opportunity to spend every day with him.  
Well, that's all for now. Next time something incredible happens I'll let you know.  
Love always,  
Chelsea xx_


End file.
